Dead Hit
by Poetic Obscenity
Summary: It's not really based upon anything but I find it something that would become an excellent marvel comic.It's about a boxer winning a match,he wins a slave girl in this match.Does he treat her like the other's or does he win more than just her body?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Sounds of random clanking of metal against other metal and concrete. Sounds of conversing people. Sounds of random thumping, like a hammer to a wrestling mat. Sounds. Many different sounds. Many sounds fade off as time goes on, but the thumping continues. As everything fades away, the thumping turns into rhythmic, melodic thumping. That sound, was a heartbeat. The random thumping was a young man of about 25 punching a punching bag. The people had stopped conversing to watch him continuously punch the bag. The clanking was bars, and metal plate weights. All of these different things, they were the sounds of a gym. The 25 year old young man had stopped punching the bag, as his heart was racing, sweat dripping down his face and off of the tips of his short black hair. A fingerless gloved hand reached up to the sleeve of the black T-shirt which was hugging his body, more so because of it being soaked with sweat. The sleeve had been pulled up to his forehead, as the sleeve was relatively dry. It was slowly dragged across his forehead, as the other gloved hand was down on leg, gripping the bottom of his loose, black gym shorts. His well-tanned skin was now a shade of red. His green eyes, with brown around the pupil, were staring down at the generating puddle of human sweat at his feet. A chair was brought for him as he was guided down and into the chair, as he felt the cold metal hit his backside. His head tilted back as he was still breathing opened back up and his head back to its normal position. He eyed what was in his hand. A bottle of Ice cold water.

His left hand reached over and pulled the tip of the sports cap, as he tilted his head back again and brought the bottle close to his mouth, as it was open wide. His right hand squeezed the bottle with enough pressure that some of the water had splashed onto his face, as most of it poured into his mouth. He took about three gulps of what in his eyes at the moment was liquid gold. He sets the bottle back on his knee, still holding it. He looked up at the crowd, scanning through it, as everyone was silent. He saw that some of the girls there started whispering to each other, with their eyes still on him. Most likely talking about how hot he was. Some of the guys were just staring, wondering how he did it. His breathing started to slow down as he tilted his head back again and squeezed more water into his mouth. His head went back to looking at the other people once again, as one simple word escaped his lips, in a calm, deep voice. "What?" Some people started talking. "That was incredible!" "I wish I could do that!" "Could you teach me that fighting style?" "Sign my boob!" He raised an eyebrow at that last one, as he knew it was just a joke. He spoke again. "People, people, please!" He had raised his left hand to stop the crowd from talking. "I know it was incredible, you can do it if you have the willpower, the fighting style is just plain old boxing, and I'd be happy to sign your boob! If only I had a marker." Almost the whole crowd had laughed, as a small smile had appeared across his lips. He tilted his head back once again to squeeze more water into his mouth


	2. Chapter 2sinister

**Chapter two**

_**Moldy wet concrete odered the air. Old rusted pipes leaking as rats scurried.A pale girl, medium height, nearly skin and boes curled in the corner of this place she sadly called home. Her eyes hidden by her long black hair that when light hit looked purple. She was beautiful. As a rat came her way she jumped whimpering.The air from the jump moved her hair out of her eyes revealing her green gaze. She quickly kicked the rat to the side.Sighing she sat down looking around. She took notice of the stairs that led to the only way out. She could leave so easily if it weren't for the bars that caged her inside like an animal. As well as a long steal chain that attached to a collar around her neck. She was trapped. There was no way around it. She was a slave. As she sat there with tear filled eyes she flashed back to her childhood. She see's a little girl with short black hair running through the fields of Ireland. The girl's father worked in the fields as her mother cooked dinner. The sun was nearly gone when the girl's mother called out "Dinners Done!". With this, nearly instantly,The girls father and her ran for the door. They smiled and laughed as they washed up. They sat down for dinner eating the wonderful meal her mother had cooked. When dinner was done they all sat around the chimney telling stories. The girl fell asleep in her father's arms. With this, we return to the present. The girl wipes her tears quickly and screams. Her depression soon turns into anger and pure hatred. Almost on que the door at the top of the stairs open. The light so bright her eyes squint slightly before she looks away to the ground. The sound of heavy boots get louder as her newest satan walks down the stairs. Once down he looks at her and shakes his head. "Baby..baby..What's with the racket?". She looks up to see a sly grin on his face. "I started thinking about your face again...It's just so nightmarish.."She replied as she glared up at him. "Well aren't we a clever one.."He takes out keys unlocking the cage and stepping slowly inside. "Shove it!"She said menacingly as she spit into his face. With that he brought his hand up quickly back handing her across her face."Shut up Bitch! You are mine. You do as I say. The only words I want to hear from you are 'yes master'. You got it?". Choking back tears she licked the wound on her lip and spit the blood at his shoes. Without another word from either of them he exited locking the cage back up. He stomped quickly up the stairs slamming the door behind him.As the door slammed she winced in pain.Tears now flooding from her eyes she cried. Pulling her knees to her stomach, she then layed her head on her knees. She then prayed," Goddess, Please help me. Please..Help me through this. I pray to thee. give me stregnth through this fight. Give me light in these shadows. Give me birth where death dwells. Get me out of this hell." She sighed looking up to the ceiling. A loud thud was heard, then followed by many more. As he skipped around beating his punching bag. Ofcourse preparing for competition.That's how he had gotten a hold of her. He won her in his last match. From her previous owner. No man better than the next. Infact they seemed to be getting worse. She looked down at her bruised arms and legs . Biting into her lip, she tried to keep from losing it again. Closing her legs tightly she whispers to herself. "He will never touch me again..I swear it.." It was with this that the tears in her eyes seemed to dry. She slowly fell to sleep. Dreaming of her past. Dreaming of her family.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That entire scene was over and done with at the Gym, and he could now endure some quiet. The only sound in his ears was running water. His head was tilted back as warm water was beading against his body. His arms were up behind his head, his fingers interlaced. His body was calming down from the hard training at the Gym. Green eyes shut, he just stood there, trying to relax. A sigh escaped through his nostrils. He had already washed his hair and body. Now he was just relaxing. He felt the water starting to drop in temperature. Another sigh had escaped his lips. His arms had dropped down and his eyes had opened up. One of his arms had reached out and turned the nozzles as the water had died down and eventually stopped flowing. He pulled the curtain open. As he stepped out, his left hand had reached for a towel off of the towel rack. He gripped it and pulled it off of the rack, pulling it toward his face. His hands had moved around his face, drying it off. The towel had moved up to his hair as his hands had shaken the towel around his head. His feet had taken him toward the mirror. He took the towel away from his face. His eyelids had separated as his green eyes had looked into the mirror, looking at his chiseled well-built, athletic body. You're gonna win this fight. Believe it. You will That is what was going through his mind right now. His mind was focused on the fight that was scheduled the next day. He took the towel and wiped off the rest of his body, as he started walking toward the door, opening it up and walking out of his bathroom, after he had wrapped the towel around his waist. His feet had trailed him into his room, as he looked at the various trophies stacked around his room. His eyes had looked at a single picture, which portrayed him holding up a trophie in both hands, with his head tilted backwards a large smile on his face. That was the first fight he had won. And he was ready to win that fight tommorow. For if he didn't, his most treasured thing would be taken from him. His mother's wedding ring, which was given to him in his will. He never knew why, but he just took it with no objections. He never knew what to do with it. So he just decided to bet it on his fight. He sighed as he grabbed a pair of boxers, taking the towel off. He stepped inside them, pulling them upwards to have them fit snug on his waist. He pulled out the covers on his bed, as he collapsed in his bed, falling sleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**She awakened slowly to find herself in a new cage,smaller. She had also been moved to a very tight enclosed dark space. Feeling a bit closterphobic she started breathing heavily. That's all that could be heard was the deep inhale and the soft exhale. Suddenly the sound of an engine roared and she was jerked forward. With this she realized she was in the trunk of a car. She held tightly on the bars to the cage as she didn't want to bang around as the car sped off. Somehow when she heard the beeps of other horns and vehicles passing by she felt a little better. Sounds she hadn't heard in months. Civilization, was a wonderful thought. Though the slight relief wared off quickly as this meant that she is another prize in another match. She was always wagered and traded on quickly. A new master. A new monster. She cringed at the thought. The car suddenly came to a hault. The trunk was opened quickly,yanking her out. Unlocking the cage the same man as before pulled on the chain tightly attached to her collar. She started to walk with him. Nearly giving up the will to fight when he pushed her suddenly to the ground. "Did I say you could walk? Crawl!" She screamed lightly in pain falling quickly to the ground. "I said Crawl!" He then kicked her in her stomach. She curled up clutching her stomach but quickly regained stance. She began to crawl biting deep into her bottom lip she glared up at him with glossy eyes. "Yes Master...". As she was pulled along, the ground was lain with sharp rocks that cut into her knees,legs,and hands. She kept on,holding strong. They then entered the huge building that seemed larger than the clouds. The floor was carpeted. Made it alot easier on her wounds. She looked around the walls were big,black and covered with posters of boxers. The latest match's were posted on a big doorway into the ring. She saw that man that could easily clame her if her master lost the fight. He seemed nice though. They always did at first. His smile seemed full of lies. her body then shivered with the anticipation. Who would she be pulled home with tonight. The ring was white with leather red and black ropes that blocked it in. The audience was filled with thousands of screaming fans. She was then pushed into yet another cage. Her Steal Prison was the hung up over the ring. There was something else beside her. A tiny box, she opened it. Inside she found a beautiful golden ring. She then placed it back down closing the box. That was what she was parallel to. A little wedding ring was her equal. She curled up in the corner Ashamed. She sat there freezing as she was in nothing but shorts small enough to be underware. Skin tight, like the leather black bra she wore. She was quite embarassed to be practically naked infront of so many people. She sighed ,focusing on a little spot on the wall to keep her mind off of the tention. With this, she sat awaiting the match that very well determined where her life would go from here.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

He had awoken, eaten a solid breakfast, and had done a 2 minute punching session on the bag he owned. His eyes were closed as he was trying to focus on this fight. Someone else was driving him, a good friend of his. "You ready for this man?" Asked the driver. His eyelids had separated, his green eyes looking at the road. A small smirk appeared across his face. He spoke in a calm voice once again "Yeah. I'm ready. Do you know what I get if I win?" "Nah, still don't know yet, sorry man." "It's alright. I'm just curious." They were now just arriving at the match. His eyes had scanned up the tall building. "Damn. That's one tall building." The driver had spoken once again. "Have you fought here before?" A large smile had come across his face once again, flashing back to the moment that picture was taken. "Yeah, once or twice." He undid his seatbelt and reached behind him, grabbing his bag and getting out of the car, shutting the door behind him. His feel had trailed him toward the enterance doors. The doors had opened automatically once they stepped on the little black square. They both walked in as the driver had gone to the front desk to sign them both in. The lady at the front desk seemed to keep looking over at him, like she was trying to undress him with her eyes while still doing her job. A small wink was given to her as she spilled her coffee on the floor. A slight chuckle escaped his lips as he watched the chaos at the front desk. After everything was cleaned up, and everything was in order, the driver had walked back to him. "Well, that's over and done with, let's go, you locker room's open." They both started to walk again as they passed the front desk, the lady had already gotten a new cup of coffee and was still eying him. He winked again as she once again, spilled her coffee. A light laugh escaped his mouth as they walked through the door. "Did she spill her coffee again?" "Yup." "Amazing." "I know." They had finally gotten into the locker room as he had changed from a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, to a pair of black gym shorts and a white T-shirt. They T-shirt would come off soon, so it was disposable. "Yo! You ready?" He had to get one last moment of focusing. His eyelids separated once again. "Let's go." They both walked out of the locker room, as he started to hear the announcer. He looked up at the ceiling, where he saw something covered with a black sheet. Probably what he was going to get if he won. "And coming out to the blue corner, weighing in at 185, at 25 years old, with a record of 6-1... Wait a second." It got quieter over the loud speaker, as if he were whispering. "We got no name! You're kidding! He can't-- No way!" It goes back to normal. "Ladies and Gentlemen. This is The Unknown Boxer!" The crowd started to go real wild. Apparently he had made a name for himself, even though he didn't give a name. He's been known as "The Unknown Boxer" Since he started fighting. Only a select number of people knew his name. "Ladies and gentlemen, here are the prizes for tonight's fight." The sheet was taken off, revealing what was inside the cage. "If Joshua Palanca wins, then he gets The Unknown Boxer's mother's wedding ring! But if the Unknown Boxer wins, he gets an all obeying slave! She will do anything you tell her to do, with no objections!" He looked up at the cage, then looked at the driver, who looked as if he thought it was a good thing. "I'm boxing, betting my mother's wedding ring, only to get a slave?" That was his initial reaction. But he just shook his head and pulled off his shirt, revealing his well-toned body once again. It seemed the dirls in the crowd started to scream in excitement. he stepped into the ring, awaiting his gloves. The loudspeaker came on again. "Ladies and Gentleman we have a new development in tonight's fight. Instead of regulation boxing gloves, both fighters fight with fingerless Kenpo Gloves!" Christ. This fight was all full of suprises. He put on his gloves, awaiting the first bell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**As the announcer blared in her ear making her now fully aware of her surroundings. She couldn't make it back into her tranced state. She became so nervous. As she annoucer said,"Ladies and Gentlemen. This is The Unknown Boxer!" she shook her head in disbelief. "Who the hell is that?" As the crowd went wild she got nervous biting into her nails slightly. The better the boxer the more cockier he is. "Oh Goddess help me..". As the sheet was pulled she sat up now completely stiff. Thousands of eyes on her.She lightly began to shake. So many people, she wasn't used to it. She then made her way to the edge of the cage looking down unto the ring to see the unknown boxer closer. She cringed as she saw the nearly disgusted look on his face. She knew she was doomed whether he won her or she went back to her old master. She sighed laying back and just staring at the ceiling tearing lightly. "I'm screwed..." She then curled back up into a ball, waiting for the match to start.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He was now waiting in the corner, waiting for the first bell, he seemed calm, and relaxed, while the other person, his opponent, was jumping around enthusiactically like an idiot. He had laced up his gloves and talked to his driver a bit before the match. "You sure you're ready for this man?" The driver would ask. A small smirk would appear across his face as he looked over at the driver. "Are you sure you're ready for this? This fight will end quick and easy." "Don't be so sure about that. This guy hasn't lost a match yet." "Well, today will be the first." His smirk got even wider as the bell had rang. His face had lost all it's happiness and went straight to seriousness. He stood in a regular boxing stance, with his right hand up by his face and his left hand in front of him, both ready to strike. A quick jab was thrown at his face as his body smoothly moved backwards. His body returned to it's normal position and threw a left hook to the ribs, and made contact. The opponent seemed to show a bit of grimace, as his opponent seemed to have a bruise there from the last fight. He could use this to his advantage. Another quick jab made contact with his face, as his opponent had caught him just a tad off guard. He quickly shook it off as he threw a right hook into his opponent's cheekbone, kind of stunning him a bit. He quickly threw a left jab into his opponen't jaw, and a right power punch into his stomach. The opponent quickly got back into his positen before he could throw another punch. His opponent decided to fight dirty. The Unknown Boxer somewhat stumbled as his opponent's foot had kicked his shin a bit. The refferee didn't seem to see it, neither did anyone in the crowd. he quickly shook it off, before getting another jab to the face, and a right upper cut to his stomach. He stumbles a bit, but doesn't fall. His left hand quickly slaps away a left hook coming at him, as his right hand was quickly thrown into his opponent's stomach. His opponent stumbles a bit, but bounces off of the ropes and as the Unknown Boxer was about to punch, he was somewhat clotheslined bit a left hand. This brought him off of his feet, and flat on his back. The Ref quickly hovered over him, counting from 1, going up to ten "1!" Come on... "2!" Damnit! "3!" His fist pounded on the mat as he quickly got into his feet. What would Mom say if you lost her ring in a fight? You have to win this! With this he would quickly get back into his stance, and the ref signaled to fight as the three taps were heard to indicate 10 seconds left in the first round, which was pure dodging for The Unknown Boxer. The bell rang three times to indicate that the round was over. He walked back to his corner and sat down on the stool that was set down for him. He took a sip of water, swishing it around his mouth, the spitting it in the funnel that was next to him. He then took a gulp and swallowed it. "Come on man, you know you can win! You can't lose your Mom's ring!" The driver had encouraged him "I'm well aware of that Mike." Mike was the driver. "And if you win, you get a slave. A slave man!" "I know that! I'm more worried about that ring!" The bell had rang, starting the second round. He quickly stood up, planning on ending this fight in the second round. He got back in his position, ready to fight. A quick jab was thrown into his opponent's stomach, and then a power punch straight into his nose. This was enough to knock him down. A smirk had appeared across his face, as he waited for the ref to start counting, or for him to get up. "1! 2! 3! 4!" His opponent had stood up, ready for more. The smirk had faded as the ref had signaled for the fight to start. The opponent decided to get dirty again. He had thrown a right power punch, which landed, but he felt tripped, and fell on his back. Damnit! Little dirty slimeball! "1! 2!" He only had time for 2. What a shame, the opponen't little scheme didn't work at all. He was already up and ready to fight again. He was now ready for a giant combo. His left hand had landed in the opponent's nose, making his head tilt back , then his right hand was thrown into his jaw in a power punch, his left hand was then thrown again into the opponent's right cheekbone, then vice versa with the other hand, his left hand was hooked into the opponent's ribs, and so did his right hand. Then another quick jab with the left hand, and then his arm had reared back and under his chin in a very powerful uppercut, which sent his opponent backwards in the air, landing flat on his back. "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!!! It's over!" The crowd had went completely wild as The Unknown Boxer had raised both arms in the air with an excited look on his face. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The Unknown Boxer has won by knockout! Please lower the cage so he can collect his prize!" The loudspeaker had blared out. The Unknown Boxer had looked up, watching the cage being brought down, as he stepped back a bit. He looked at the contents of the cage, meeting eyes with his new slave. He seemed expressionless at first, but that quickly went away as a grin had been plastered on his face, showing appreciation for his prize.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**She watched in anticipation. With the first jab, her heart jumped. As hits were thrown hitting the new guy, she cringed. Though she did not trust him she didn't know him. As the unknown boxer started hitting her master she couldn't help but smile. It gave her great pleasure to see him being beat around. "Karma...biotch.." She laughed lightly to herself. As her master kicked the unknown boxer in the shin her eyes widen in shock. " Cheater!!! I call for disqualification!" She then looked around. No one had noticed the kick. She then sighed. "bunch of..grr..." She sat back down watching the fight now intensivley. As the unknown boxer fell to the ground she felt a bit guilty. It wasn't his fault that he was playing a crook. "Come on..get up..come on.." As he got up she jumped for joy making the cage sway a bit. "Ah..oops.." She then sits back down hoping the cage would stop moving. She looked again back down at the fight. Round one was now over and each boxer was in their respected corners. She then layed down on her back, this fight was starting to make her sick. The not knowing who you're going home with factor is quite scary. She began to wonder what it would be like if she went home with the new guy. Now that she saw him in person. He didn't seem that mean. Besides, He wasn't hard on the eyes either." Not at all..." She whispered, giggling lightly. She turned over,laying there looking down at him. As the second round began, The pressure started to rise. The unknown boxer knocked her master down really good. She counted with the Refferee. "1...2..3...4...no.." He had gotten up. Her master went back to his dirty old games again. Once the unknown boxer was on his back she yelled out. "Come on...get up!!" Counting again with the Refferee "1..2..Yes!" He had gotten up attacking her master quickly. "yes..come on..get him harder!" With this her master was sent into the air landing hard on his back. "I...2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!!! Woo!!" She jumps up cheering with joy. " I don't have to go back to his abusive ass!" As the announcer said to lower the cage she then got a bit scared. She had to meet him. Was he going to be like all of the others. Was he going to be worse. She gripped the bars of the cage tightly, picking up the little box containing the ring. As the cage was lowered, Her eyes met his. She stepped out slowly, smiling playfully. " I do believe this is yours.." She then handed him the box and looked down. "Master..." Out of the corner of her eye she watched them carry that monster away all beaten and bloody. She couldn't help but to smile. She then looked up at him as he was being dragged and waved bye with a sly smile. When he was gone, her gaze then returned to her new master awaiting his first command.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He watched as his opponent was taken away, battered and briused, bloody and broken. A smile had been plastered across his face. He looked at the box that his new slave had given to him. Then green eyes looked up to meet with hers. He smiled again. "Thank you. I only have one command for you. Come with me back to the locker room." He looked over at Mike. "I'll need a few minutes alone with her." "Heh, no problem, take as long as you need buddy." He looked over at her and motioned for her to follow him as he started to walk toward the locker room.

_**She glanced up at him with a slight smile as she heard what he said. "Yes Master.." She nodded softly. As he turned to Mike her eyes widen jaw dropping a bit. She then looked down blushing lightly. As he signaled for her, she followed slowly. Glad to be walking. **_

He had walked into the locker room, holding the door for her. After she had walked in he shut the door, locking it. He looked over at her. "Listen to me. I don't want you as a slave. I just kept that act out there so people wouldn't start booing. I don't keep people against their will. I offer you an actual place to stay, and some new clothes." He looked into her eyes with his green eyes, showing he was not lying at all.

_**She looked at him as he said this in awe. Her eyes slowly teared . As she saw his gaze was sincere she hugged him tightly then backed up slowly looking down. "Sorry master.."**_

He had held her by her sides as she embraced him. "No, don't call me Master. You can call me Chris. Chris Sheppard.

_**"Yes Mas..Chris..sorry.." She looked up at him softly. "It's a habbit..I've been doing it for..years.." She backs up again, this time hitting the lockers. She then jumps lightly. With this last notion she sighs continuing to stare at the floor.**_

"No one should have to live like this. And really, I offer you a real place to stay as long as you like.

_**"Thank you..Chris..Ever so much." She nods lightly. **_

"Come on, we should get you out of here and back to my house." He spoke as he headed for the door.

_**She smiles slyly. "Aww..Already..I would have expected you to last a bit longer than that.." As he opened the door she walked out slowly looking back at him with a deviant gaze.**_

"Well, that was really short." Mike had spoken to him as they had passed him. "I had to set a few ground rules." "Ah, I see. Heheh." Chris had already put his shirt on while they were in the locker room and had grabbed his bag. "I'm gonna head home. You can call a cab. I need my car." "Ah damnit. Fine, be that way, ass." Chris had laughed a bit as he had gotten the keys from Mike. "Let's go." he spoke to his slave who he yet still had to learn her name.

_**As the driver had said that she laughed lightly. " I told you.." She looked down shaking her head and looked over to Mike once Chris had walked off. Making a slight motion with her hand indicating 3 inches. She kept her laughter to herself as she walked closely behind him. "The name's Sinister..Sinister Rose.." **_

He tried his best to keep his laughter to himself as she made that motion. Once they were far enough away he started laughing, bending over a bit. "Sinister... I like that name." He smiled as he opened up the door that led to the front, seeing the same receptionist there. "Oh, watch this." He made sure that the receptionist was looking at him, as he winked once again as she dropped her can of Pepsi. "Damnit all to hell!" Screamed the receptionist. Chris just started laughing as he kept walking. The front door opened automatically. He stepped out, walking toward his car. He unlocked it with the remote, walking to the passenger side, opening the door for her, smiling.

_**As he started laughing she smiled. " Why thank you.. You can call me Sin.." She then looked to the receptionist with an odd expression. With that she put her hand to her mouth holding in her laughter and ran out the front door. once outside she laughed uncontrolably. "That's so mean...te hehe.." She followed him slowly. As he opened the car door she was taken quickly a back. "Ow..wow..Thank you.." She could understand him not controling her and taking advantage of her but no being a complete gentleman. She then sat softly in the car smiling. "Thank you...again.." **_

He nodded, smiling. "It's no problem at all." He shut the door and walked around to his side, opening it up and sitting down inside. He turned on the car and shut the door, pulling out of the parking lot and peeling out toward his house. "I'm really sorry you had to go through that most of your life. No one should have to live that way. No one.

_**She looked around the car. It had been awhile since she was actually in one of the seats. The trunk was the only place she had been in years. " No..It's ok, no need for apologies..you've been great.." **_

He smiled warmly as they had gotten onto his street. "You know, I wasn't only fighting for that ring." He glanced over at her, then back at the road,pulling into his driveway. "Well, here's my house." He smiled. It was a fairly big house. He shut off the car, opening up the door, getting out, and shutting it. He walked to her side and opened it for her to get out.

_**As he said this she blushed slightly. Though she hid it by staring out the side window. " really.." She then looked up at his house, eyes widening. "It's beautiful..." As he opened her door she stepped out slowly. "Thank you.."**_

He smiled once again and shut the door after she stepped out, walking up toward the house's front door, unlocking it with his key. He opened the door and walked inside, feeling the cool air hit him. "Ahh... That's good." He let her walk in before shutting the door.

_**She continued to look around as she walked up behind him. She walks slowly inside the house quickly wrapping her arms up tight as it was cold and she was pretty much wearing nothing she rubbed her arms lightly. "nice place.." **_

"Thank you." He shut the door seeing her freezing. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can get you?" He set his bag down ready to get whatever she needed. If she needed him, so be it. But he was just waiting for a response.

_**She smiles warmly. Then as she didn't know what to say to him. Kindness was one thing but someone actually asking her.Some one taking care of her. She was confused. " Umm.. no..thank you.." **_

"You sure? You look freezing. Here." He walked up to the couch and grabbed the folded blanket that was laying atop it. He unfolded it and walked behind her, draping it over her shoulders gently. His hands were placed on her shoulders, feeling many knots even through the blanket. He sighed lightly and shook his head, not knowing whether or not to try to rub them out.

_**As the blanket was draped she slowly began to un-nerve. With his touch she slightly relaxed. "Thank you.." **_

He smiles warmly as he could still feel the knots through the blanket on his palms. "I can already tell you've gone through alot in your life."

_**She turned around to look at him softly. "What do you mean..?" **_

"I can feel it in your shoulders. There's so many knots in them it's almost as if there were something growing out of them"

_**"I...I'm sorry..?" She then walks slowly over to the couch sitting at it's side. She curls up as she always does. Knees to chest as her head softly lays upon her lap. **_

"No, there's no need to be sorry. It's not your fault." He sits down next to her. "It's alright, no one will ever treat you like that again. The people who did should pay with their lives."

_**She lays her head softly upon his shoulder. "Thank you so much..you are quite different ...quite different.." **_

His arm had found its way around her, with his hand on top of her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "It's what I do. I help people in need."

_**She smiled softly. Feeling comfortable she looked up at him kissing the bottom of his cheek gently. "Thank you..." She then looked back down. Her eyes close as she slowly drifts off to sleep. **_

His lips curved into a smile as she kissed his cheek, glances over at her to see that she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to get up for fear of disturbing her sleep. His head tilted down as he fell asleep from the long day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

His eyelids had separated a little bit after 8:30. He realized that his arm was still around her, and that she was still asleep. He smiled softly and slowly took his arm from around her, putting his hands on her back as he stood up, guiding her body down onto the couch slowly. He looked at her again before leaving. "Such a shame. Such a beautiful woman turned into a slave." He had whispered to himself as he slowly made his way out of the living room and to the bathroom, shutting the door silently. Running water was heard as he preapred for a shower.

_**She awakens to find that he was gone. She looks around as she folds up the blanket laying it back down on the couch. She then walks down a long hall following the sound of running water. She opened the door slowly as the room was fogged from the heated water. She knocked on the door to the shower where he stood. As it was still too foggy to see anything she didn't worry. **_

He had just gotten his shirt and gym shorts off, as he was just in his boxers, so he didn't have to worry. He turned around to look at her, smiling. "Morning. Sleep well?" He layed his gym shorts on the bathroom counter.

_**She smiled as she had left the bathroom door open. The fog slowly ventilated out. Now that she could see him she nodded. "Good Morning..very.." **_

He smiled again. "Good. I'm glad." He watched as the fog had vented out and looked at her again. "Oh uhh, If you would like to use the shower, I can wait until you come out."

_**"No..It's ok. You've already been more than helpful. Are you positive that it's ok that i stay here..?" She looks down lightly. " I mean, I don't want to intrude.." She then looks back up to him smiling softly.**_

"I am absolutly positive." He slowly walks up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'd rather have you here than on your own right now. " He smiles again.

_**"mm..Thank you..very comforting.." As she rehears what he had said. " hey..what do you mean..I can't take care of myself.."She smiles and tickles him. **_

"Eh, hey!" He grabs her arms, laughing. "That's not what I meant!"

_**As he grabs her arms she smiles playfully. "Sure.." She then looks down giggling. " May I have my arms back..?"**_

"Oh, of course." He smiles again, releasing his grip on her arms. "You sure you don't want the shower first?"

_**She giggles lightly. "I'm positive..." **_

"Alright. You can have it when I get out then." He smiled once again, putting his thumbs on the elastic of his boxers, about to push them off of himself.

_**She smiles slyly. "I..suppose..I should be leaving now..." She didn't move but looked down biting her bottom lip in anticipation. "I should..really..go.."**_

His smile widens as his thumbs remained where they were. "You're just really curious about it aren't you?"

_**She squeaks closing her eyes shut tightly. "Umm.. I don't know what you are talking about.." Putting one hand over her eyes then opening her fingers a little bit peaking she smiles and shakes her head. Turning around she puts the other hand out infront of her to find the open door. **_

He shakes his head, grinning slightly. He takes his thumbs off of the elastic waistband and watches her try to make her way out, wondering if she will. If she doesn't, well, who knows?

_**She finds the door and turns to close it as she walks out, she opens her eyes winking playfully as she takes one last look before shutting the door. Once out, she laughs lightly. "Yum..." She walks back into the living room sitting on the couch unable to stop smiling. **_

He didn't know what she was so worked up about, he hadn't even pulled down his boxers yet. His shoulders gave off a shrug as he had pulled off his boxers, stepping into the shower. He had left the door unlocked as a force of habit. He never really needed to, as he lived alone.

_**As she heard the water run she smiled. She was quite hyper now. Her foot wouldn't stop thumping on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest attempting to calm down. She began to lightly drum on her knees with her finger tips. The truth was, she hadn't been his happy in a very long time. She was free and she was loving every minute of it. Though she didn't have to slave for him or make him happy. She wanted to. She wanted to repay him for his kindness. For he was definatley a one of a kind man. She bit softly into her bottom lip trying to keep from smiling so much.**_

The water had stopped running, and a couple minutes later he the door had opened. He walked out with a towel around his waist. He walked into the living room to see her very hyperactive. A smile had gone across his lips, as he leaned against the doorway. "Shower's yours."

_**As he walked out infront of her she couldn't help but to look him up and down slowly. "Wow..yeah.. I just checked you out..he he.." She then smiles biting harder into her bottom lip whimpering. She then gets up walking passed him looking down at his butt growling. She continues walking forward shutting the bathroom door behind her smiling. She stands back against the door slowly slumping down. "Yum..." **_

"I suppose you did." He smiles as she walks by. he waits for her to shut the door before turning around making his way toward the door. He knocked on the door and spoke loud enough for her to hear. "You're gonna need what I'm about to leave on the floor." He takes the towel off of his waist and drops it on the floor. He turns around and walks away from the bathroom and into his room, shutting the door.

_**She opens the door still sitting on the floor. Grabbing the towel slowly she looks up at him as he walks away. Her head tilts to the side. As he shuts the door she laughs and shuts the bathroom door. Taking a deep breathe in she sighs. "mmm..." She gets up slowly sliding off her shorts revealing nothing underneath. Next she slid up her bra/shirt. Turning on the warm water she steps in slowly. Then once she was completley in she shuts her eyes lightly. As the warm water ran down her body she sighs washing herself slowly. It had been awhile since she was allowed a warm shower. Let alone nice soap. Once she was done she dried off slowly. Wrapping the towel around her she smiled and walked out to the living room sitting on the couch, putting clothes in a pile next to her.**_

After she had walked out of the bathroom he had walked out of his room, wearing a black T-shirt and a pair af light blue jeans. He saw her sitting on the couch and smiled. "Nice having a warm shower huh?" He laughed a bit as he walked up to the couch and sat down next to her.

_**She looked up at him slowly a bit saddened that he was wearing clothes. She smiled softly. "Yes..Very much so.." **_

"Good. I'm glad." He smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder, feeling the knots once again, a heavy sigh had escaped his lips. "You know, I can get rid of those for you." He smiled once again.

_**She looked over to him with a questioned look. "How..?"**_

"Here, lay down on your stomach for me." He said as he stood up. He gave her a smile of reassurance.

_**She sighed and nodded. She layed down on her stomach lightly. Then awaiting to see what happened next. **_

His hands were placed on her shoulders as his thumbs started to rub out the stress knots. "This is how."

_**An overwhelming sensation came over her body as he began to massage her back. "wow..mmm..how..yum.." **_

"'Yum'? Is it really that good?" He smiled as he kept rubbing the knots out with his thumbs.

_**She giggles softly. "Uh..huh..." She whimpers lightly. "yeah..i..like..your ideas..mm.." **_

A smile had curved across his lips yet again. "My ideas?" He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Or my ass?" He grinned as he was still rubbing.

_**At this she couldn't help but to blush. She laughed lightly. "Hmm... Both..Yeah..I'm gonna go with both.." She growled lightly her body began to gain a bit of heat. **_

He laughed lightly as his hands started to move down her back, stopping at the top of the towel. He didn't know whether he should unwrap the towel or not.

_**She groans lightly. "mmm...wow..you have no..idea..mm."As he went farther down her back she felt him stutter with his hand. She looked back at him smiling as she nodded lightly. **_

He smiled as his fingers gently fiddled with the towel as it opened up, exposing her back, and her butt. His eyes had trailed down her back as it stared at her butt for a minute, as his hands started to move down her back again.

_**As her back was exposed a rush of cool air hit her bare skin. She shivered lightly but was quickly taken over by his warm hands. **_

His eyes had kept glancing at her buttm as it was hard not to stare at it. His hands were now at her tailbone, as they stayed there for a moment.

_**She smiled as she couldn't see but she somehow knew he was looking. She took it as a compliment. As his hands were right above her butt she licked her lips waiting to see what he would do. **_

his body had said yes to moving to her butt, and so did his mind, but his hands had said no. It didn't make any sense whatsoever. It took a few minutes before his hands had actually agreed with his body and mind and trailed down to her butt, rubbing ever so gently.

_**As he had finally touched her butt her eyes closed softly biting into her bottom lip. Almost as soon as he did, the door bell rang and she let out a deep sigh of disspointment. **_

His eyes had looked at the door when the doorbell had rang as he let out a heavy sigh. "Go into my room and wait for me." He waited for her to get up and into his room before going to the door.

_**She nodded, standing up slowly, rewrapping the towel tightly. She then walked to his bedroom shutting the door and laying down softly upon his bed. Sighing as she awaits his return. **_

He watched as she stood up and walked into his room, not seeing anything but her butt when she wrapped the towel. His feet had trailed him to the door as he opened it up, seeing that it was Mike. "Hey man, what's up?" Mike lets out a bit of a sigh. "Nothin really, how's the new slave?" "Ah it's great. I haven't had to do a thing today, she did everything for me." He was still keeping her freedom in the dark. Mike spoke again. "Well, you may have to giver her up." Chris's eyes had widened. "What? Why?" "Palanca wants her back." "No way! I won her, she's mine!" "He said that he would come here and take her if need be." "Let him come then." He slammed the door in Mike's face. "Chris, wa--" He was cut off then by the door. Chris had locked up the deadbolt and the doorknob lock. He made his way back to his room, opening up the door, walking inside. "You're master want's you back."

_**She had heard the door slam and knew it wasn't a good sign. She had now sat up on the bed waiting for him to return. Once he was inside she saw the angered look on his face and stood up hugging him. As he had said those words she was quickly terrified. "M...my..i..no..." She backed away from him slowly crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at the ground unable to look up. As if she was ashamed to. **_

"Sin, Sin. Calm down." He had crawled onto the bed in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "No one is going to take you. I won't let them do it."

_**She layed down her head now softly upon his lap. She stared up at the ceiling unable to say a word. **_

His fingers had carressed her cheek gently as she now lay on his lap. "It's alright... It's alright..." He didn't like seeing her so scared.

_**Her eyes began to tear as she stared up at the ceiling with horror. Images slowly began to flash through her mind. The beatings,the screaming, the rape. Suddenly in her mind she was back in her cage. She squeezed her eyes shut letting a few tears down her cheeks softly. As she reopened her eyes she was back with Chris and she had somehow never been more greatful. "Thank you.." **_

He had wiped a few tears from her cheek as he seemed saddened that she had cried a little. He had placed his hands under her head, bringing it up to his shoulder as he had ran a hand down the back of her head, trying to comfort her. "You are very, very welcome."

_**She then layed there in his arms. He seemed to make her pain go away. For that, she was even more greatful. She kissed his shoulder gently. She whispers,"thank you.." **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

2 weeks have passed since the day that Sin had come home with Chris. Chris had been sleeping in his own bed while Sin had been sleeping in one of the rooms that Chris had prepared for her. It was about 6:30 AM and Chris was sleeping in his bed, wearing only boxers and half covered by the blankets of his bed.

_**It was quite early in the morning as she sat there on her bed. Feeling quite alone she got up. She was wearing a nice red silky nightgown that Chris had so charitably got her. She slowly crept into his room shutting the door behind her. She slipped into his sheets laying her head softly upon his chest. Her eyes closed gently falling quickly to sleep now that she felt safe. **_

He never felt, heard,nor saw her so any of this. But almost instantly his arm had wrapped around her when she layed her head on his chest. He was still asleep, it was almost like she tripped a wire that made his arm spring out of where it was and around her.

_**Sinister layed there sleeping silently in the comfort of his arms. A few hours later the sun had risen poking through the windows.She awoke slowly smiling, kissing his lips very lightly she houdini'd her way out of the bed being sure not to wake him. She made her way to the kitchen making him breakfast. Eggs,bacon,toast,milk,oranges,and pancakes. The right meal for a boxer. **_

A few minutes after she started cooking he had awoken. He breathed in through his nose smelling something cooking. A smile had appeared across his face as he had gotten out of bed, stretching a bit. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen, still in only his boxers, as he saw her cooking. He smiled again. "Wow... You really shouldn't have."

_**Putting it all onto a plate she set it down slowly upon the wooden table. She sat silently at the other end of the table curled up in her chair sipping orange juice. " It's the least I can do.." **_

He smiled once again as he turned around to walk back into his room. He didn't want to eat in only boxers, for fear of dropping something hot on his body. He walked back into the kitchen wearing a black bathrobe, as he dat down in the chair, beginning to eat. "Mmm... Thank you Sin. It's delicious." He smiled again.

_**She nodded smiling softly. "You're very welcome.."**_

He had continued to eat, enjoying every last bite of it. He looked up at her with a strange look. "Are you not eating?"

_**As he was enjoying it she smiled. "I'm not hungry. Orange juice..I'm good.." She giggled softly and pulled out her "Hit Parader" Flipping silently through the pages. **_

"Alright." He had finished the food, starting to sip on the Orange Juice. "Mmm." He watched as she was reading, as he just seemed to stare. _God, why Can't I look away? I know I don't want to, but I'm trying to. _He thought to himself as he took another drink from his glass.

_**Once she had finished her orange juice she got up leaving her magazine on the table. She walked back to her room where she got dressed slowly. A short black and red plaid mini skirt and a black spaghetti strap KoRn tee. She smiled walking back out to him. "Good ?" **_

He had examined what she was wearing. Then looked back up at her. "Good." He had collected his dishes and put them in the dishwasher, moving to his room. He walked out wearing a plain white T-shirt and a pair of Dark blue Jeans.

_**She smiled softly. "Awesome.." She sat on the couch crossing one leg softly over the other. "So..any plans today?" **_

He had to think about it for a little bit. "Uhh... No, not today. I think today's gonna be a relax day." He smiled, sitting down on the couch.

_**She giggled lightly. " It works for me!" She smiled laying head on his shoulder softly. "You wanna watch a scary movie?" **_

"Sure, take your pick." He motions for the big cabinet which held alot of movies.

_**She nodded lightly walking slowly over to the cabinet. She went through all of the movies. The tips of her fingers softly caressed each of the movies before stopping on one. She pulled it out smiling. "Perfect". She put the DVD in and sat back with him. "He he.. You ready?" **_

"What movie is it?" He looked over at her with a strange look.

_**She smiled slyly and pushed play on the remote. "saw..two..te he he.." **_

"Ah, I see." He smiled and looked at the screen, watching.

_**As a guy was shot quickly in the head she couldn't help but laugh. Sinisterly infact. She put her hand to her mouth as she felt bad for laughing. **_

He laughed also, as it was just out of nowhere.

_**She looked over at him smiling lightly. She was glad that he laughed. **_

He had looked over at her, smiling. He laughed a little more and looked back at the screen.

_**She licked her lips lightly. Looking back at the screen she smiled. Though she stared at the screen she seemed to be somewhere else. She was locked inside her head. As a man was burned alive she was suddenly shocked back into reality. She bit into her bottom lip attempting not to laugh again. **_

He smiled as he had put an arm around her, knowing she wouldn't object.

_**Laying her head softly upon his chest, she took the hand that was around her, in her own grasp and kissed it softly.**_

His lips had curved into a slight smile as his hand was kissed. He had kissed the top of her head softly as the movie had seemed meaningless right now to him.

_**She looked up to him, smiling softly. Biting softly into her bottom lip she held back what she was dieing to do. So far now from being a Slave, yet she was a Slave to her love for him. Her rescuer. **_

He had looked down at her into her eyes, his green eyes staring right down into hers.

_**She smiled softly moving slowly closer. Once nearly touching his lips she stops. Awaiting his move. **_

He saw that she was pretty much asking for it when she scooted closer. And almost touching his lips was the complete catylist. His lips had pressed against hers gently, holding it there for a moment.

_**She kisses him passionatley. Pulling back slowly she looks deep into his eyes wondering what he was thinking. Whether she had made a mistake or not. **_

As she had pulled back, he saw that she was looking into his eyes as if she was apologizing, or wondering if he had no objection to that. A warm smile had come across his face as he had leaned in once again and pressed his lips against hers, kissing passionately as his other arm had begun to wrap around her loosely.

_**She sensually returned his kiss wrapping her arms gently around his neck. Back arching slightly, she slowly laid back continuing to kiss him as she lightly pulled him forward. **_

As he was pulled down, his hands had moved to her lower back, close to her butt. He had continued the kiss as his hands still at the same spot.

_**She deepens the kiss licking his lips warmly. **_

His hands start to go down her lower back slowly, inching toward her butt as she had licked his lips.

_**She smiles pulling back for a second.Taking one hand down pushing his hand on her butt. Rewrapping both arms gently around his neck she kisses him again. **_

He smiled as she pulled back, feeling her butt in his hands for the second time. He started to get more passionate with the kiss, as he had squeezed lightly. He had heard a scream on the TV, but payed almost no attention to it. He had taken one hand off, grabbing the remote and shutting off the TV, with the movie still going. The remote just dropped out of his hand as he moved it back to her butt.

_**Nibbling gently on his lip as they kissed she poked her tongue lightly in pulling him even closer. **_

Her tongue was greeted by his tongue, and as she had pulled him closer, he could feel her chest against his. And, as an almost instant reaction, the excitement had started.

_**Kissing him sensually she felt his excitment pressing firmly against her. She smiled slyly pulling back lightly. "Happy?" **_

He looked at her as his lips had curved into a nervous smile. "Uhh, a little." A nervous laugh escaped his lips.

_**"Not little.."She giggled kissing him again. **_

"No, guess not." He laughed lightly as he had kissed her again, squeezing just a bit harder on her butt, but not enough to hurt her. And, more excitement.

_**As he squeezed her butt she jumped lightly only deepening the kiss more.**_

He had smiled as the kiss was deepened. Feeling her chest press more into his, of course, more excitement.

_**She runs her hands down his chest lifting up his shirt pulling back only to take it off. Throwing it to the floor she smiles kissing him yet again. **_

Now that she had taken off his shirt, his chiseled, well-built, tanned athletic body was revealed. He had smiled and started the kiss back up along with her, moving his tongue inside her mouth, wrapping it around hers.

_**As she played tongue wars with him she hoped he didn't mind the tongue ring that she had put in a few years back. She then runs her hands up and down his abz, feeling his excitment ever more she is pleased.**_

He smiled as he felt the tongue ring, not minding it at all. He gave off a bit of a twitch as her hand had ran up and down his body, knowing she loved it. His excitement was now as big and hard as it was going to get, as his pants had rubbed against her leg where his member would be.

_**She whimpers lightly feeling him pressed against her. Pulling back slowly she smiles looking over to his bedroom giving a nod.**_

He had seen her nod as he had moved his hands around her legs, making her legs wrap around his waist, as his hands had moved back under her butt for leverage. He had stood up with her in his arms, moving to his room. He had layed her on the bed, beginning to kiss her once again as he crawled on top of her.

_**Kissing him back gently she slowly trailed off kissing down his neck. **_

"Mmm." He had moaned slightly. It had been forever since someone had kissed his neck. His hands were still on her butt, But they moved up to lift her shirt up and off. He had tossed it to the floor, tilting his head a bit to make his neck more open.

_**She had lifted her arms up to help. As it was thrown to the floor she held her arms back down rubbing his chest and abz lightly. She sucked softly upon his neck. **_

"Mmmmm." That moan was more drawn out, as his eyes had shut. His excitement was just poking her leg through his pants.

_**As he moaned she couldn't help but to kiss him trailing her hands down a bit farther unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. She pushed them down slowly then nibbling on his ear. **_

He kissed her back passionately, after his pants were around his ankles, he kicked them off onto the floor. He was still in only boxers, but his member could move more freely as its movement wasn't restricted by the pants.

_**She felt him even harder against her as their was no restriction.She kissed back down to his lips frenching him softly.**_

He had greeted her tongue with his once again, as his hands slowly trailed down her stomach, reaching her skirt. He had grabbed the sides, pulling it off of her hips and down her legs.

_**Pulling her legs out as he reached the end she smiled as it revealed her little black and red thong that happened to have his name on the front. " I stole it from the souveniere section..he he.." **_

He had looked at the thong and laughed lightly. "Well, I guess you were really just waiting for me, huh?" He had smiled slyly as he moved back up to her head, kissing her again with his member poking at the thong.

_**She kisses him back whimpering lightly as the constant grinding and poking continued to tease her. **_

His arms had moved around her back again, his fingers slowly unhooking the straps on her bra, just having the straps out beside her, waiting on taking it off for the moment. He had moaned a bit with his member still poking at her.

_**As he moaned she couldn't help but push his boxers off completely kissing his chest lightly.**_

He was suprised that she just came out of nowhere with her pushing down his boxers. He had then taken off her bra, tossing it to the side. And then his hands had trailed down her chest between her breasts, and down her stomach. His thumbs had wrapped around the thong, pulling it down her legs and tossed it aside. He had then sat up on his knees, as he seemed to tower over her now. He had taken a good look at her now naked body, as the bruises have healed. His body was perfectly visible now, as he had smiled warmly. "Damn you're beautiful."

_**She blushes lightly looking up at him biting into her bottom lip softly. **_

He finally leans back down and kisses her again, his member still poking at her. He breaks the kiss, looking into her eyes. "Are you ready for this?"

_**Gazing back deep into his eyes she smiles. "yes.." She nods lightly. **_

He nods back a bit, moving closer to her. He was still looking into her eyes as his member was just poking at her, ready to go in. He moves his hips in as his member slides slowly into her. His eyes shut tightly, as he moaned lightly as he moved in.

_**Her eyes close softly biting gently into her bottom lip trying to keep in her pleasure. Reopening her eyes lightly she kisses him with such passion. **_

He had kissed her back, starting to move in and out, slowly. A moan had escaped his lips as he had returned the passion in the kiss

_**Nibbling gently upon his lips she lightly pushes up into him. Moaning very gently as her arms wrap around his neck. Squeezing his shoulders softly. **_

He let out a deep, loud exhale of pleasure, as he had started to move a bit faster. He had his arms wrapped around under her shoulders.

_**She moans kissing down his neck to his chest biting softly. **_

He had moaned a bit again as his member had started to go a bit deeper inside of her. One of his hands had trailed down her neck and to her chest, running his fingers across one of her breasts.

_**Eyes closing lightly again her breathe deepens moaning as he continues deeper into her. Sliding her nails very softly down his back she kisses where she had been biting licking it warmly. **_

His eyes had closed also as he had started to move faster and a bit deeper. He had moaned again, cupping her breast lightly

_**Moans gaining strength quickly as he penetrated deeply. His pace continued to leave her in ecstacy. His touch released her. **_

His lips had trailed down to her neck, kissing it gently. The hand that wasn't on the breast had moved down behind her back and down to her butt. He had gained speed, and had gone deeper, and thrusted a bit harder as he began to breathe heavily, moaning loudly.

_**"Oh...god...Chris!.." She moans louder digging her nails deep into his back as she was ready. **_

He smiled at the fact that she had called out his name. His eyes had shut tightly as he moaned from two different things. One being the pleasure, and the other the nails in his back. He was also ready.

_**Giving into sweet release she screams lightly. **_

He moans very loudly, just under her scream. Yet again, faster, deeper, and harder.

_**She kisses muffling her screams as she cums slowly. **_

He kisses back, pressing his lips very hard against hers. He screams in pleasure as he cums also, shooting his load inside her. His thrusts had started to die down, going slower, shallower. His head had been placed against her chest.

_**As he shoots inside her she lets out a deep sigh of breathe. She layed there weakly breathing deeply running her fingers gently through his hair. **_

He kissed her neck gently, and looked up at her, smiling. "So much for a relaxing day huh?"

_**"mmm...he he. Very..relaxing.." She layed there, eyes closing softly. She then falls fast asleep cuddling lightly with him. **_

He couldn't even move at the moment. He had fallen asleep with his head laying atop her breasts. He still hadn't pulled out.


	12. Josh's Point of View

**Chapter 12 (josh's pointo of view)**

His head was pounding, throbbing, hurting. He hadn't taken a beating like that in the longest time. Only one eye was half open, and somewhat unfocused, seeing The Unknown Boxer celebrate his victory. He could feel that he was being dragged away, as he had felt his feet slide across the mat of the ring. "Josh, dude, what happened man?" It had taken a while for him to respond. "I, I...My head..." He could then hear the peoples' voices echoing in his head, as then everything went dead silent. His eyes had opened seeing that he was in his room of the sleazy apartment, his punching bag on the floor with a hole in the ceiling. "My head, what the hell?" "You blacked out." His head had quickly shifted to look at the voice, to see it was his manager. "Oh, Christ, Max. You can't do that to me." A heavy sigh had escaped his lips. "You were unconscious, we took you back here. Oh and Josh, you seem to have put on some poundage. It was heavy for me and Larry both to carry you." Josh was a bit flabby, but he didn't think it was that bad. His brown eyes had shut lightly, as he had tried to take his mind off of the pain in his head. But that didn't seem to work out that great. His eyelids had separated as he had sat up slowly. "That son of a bitch is gonna pay. I want my slave back." "Josh, calm down. I can schedule a rematch, but you need to find something of value to stake for it though." Josh had sighed once again, as Max had put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down a bit. "Josh, look, you don't need the slave, you've got a great career, a great life, and you've got me." Josh looked at Max with disgust. "Max, how many times do I need to tell you? I'm not gay! You may be, but I'm not. You're my manager, nothing more! Live with it, deal with it!" Max seemed saddened. "I'm sorry Josh. I really am." Josh had stood up slowly, crawling out of his bed. He was still in his boxing trunks, but no shoes or socks. "You really shouldn't be walking around Josh." Max had spoken as Josh had stood up. "You should try to get some rest." "I am, Max. I just need something for my head. Maybe a Tylenol." Josh had gone through his medicine cabinet, looking for medication. He finally grabbed a box of Tylenol and popped a few into his mouth, while taking a huge gulp of water. "I really should go, so you can get some rest." Max had spoken again as he stood up. "Alright, Max. Take care of yourself." Max had walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him. Josh had then locked the door behind Max, as he let out a very heavy sigh. He then put his thumbs on the waistband of the shorts, pulling them down along with his underwear. He slept naked most of the time, it was a lot more comfortable. He had collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep almost instantly. _That boxer... My slave... She's mine... I'll get her back... I'll get her... back..._


	13. The Plot Thickens

**Chapter 13**

It had been about a month since Chris and Sin had actually declared a relationship. Chris had been training for about a week, and decided to take a day off. It's not like he had a match anytime soon or anything, he just liked to stay sharp. He had been laying in a long chair in the front yard of his house. His eyes were covered by sunglasses, as he just lay there, with no shirt on, with only his boxer trunks on. He watched as cars drove by, as he just enjoyed the warmness of the day, and trying to keep his tan a bit. His eyes were open, but no one would know that, because he layed completely still, besides breathing, and the fact that he had shades on. His muscle mass had increased slightly over the month. He would watch as cars would pass, some slowing down. In those slowing cars he would see some girls staring out their windows at him. And after they had pulled away he smiled. In one of the cars that had slowed down he saw a guy staring at him. After it was gone he shuddered a bit

_**Awaking to the sound of birds chirping she smiled. It was like something out of a disney movie. She had slept in a silk nightgown. wrapping a nice silk robe around her she walked outside seeing him there. Rubbing her eyes lightly attempting to become more awake,she sat down on the very edge of the chair running her fingers softly down his abs kissing him lightly. "Good morning love.." She smiled warmly. Seeing as girls were passing she hugged him with a sence of claiming her property. **_

His eyes had glanced over at her as she had walked up and sat down on the chair. A smile had come across his face as he tightened up his abs as a reaction to her rubbing her fingers down them. "Morning Sin." He had put at arm around her as she had hugged him, kissing her gently on the lips.

_**"Tanning I see..isn't that what I should be doing?" She giggles lightly hiding her eyes from the sun. Being trapped down in some kind of basement her whole life she still wasn't used to the sun. She also happened to take pride in her pale deathlike complection. **_

"Well, I never said you couldn't join me." He smiled lightly. "You know, I was gonna do this in the backyard, but I really didn't want to pick up the longchair. I'm that lazy today." He smiled again.

_**"uh huh..right..you know you just Love the attention babe..You love the spot light.." She smiles playfully getting up slowly. " can I get you anything?" **_

"Well, so what if I like the spotlight? But I am kinda still freaked about the last car before you came out here. A guy was staring with this wicked smile on his face." He laughed a bit nervously. "You know that you don't have to get it for me. I can get it myself."

_**She giggles lightly. " You know you loved him." She shakes her head." I know..but I much rather. Especially after all you have done for me.." **_

"No, I didn't love him." He smiles warmly. "Well, if you really want to, then do you think you could get me a glass of Pepsi?" He spoke looking up at her through the shades.

_**She nods smiling making her way slowly back up to the house making him a glass of pepsi. Grabbing a bottle of water for herself she takes it back out handing it to him slowly. "Here you are." **_

"Thank you love." He smiled warmly, as he took a sip from his glass. "Why don't you grab a long chair and sit out here with me? It's relaxing."

_**She shakes her head lightly. "You're very welcome love but ..I'm sorry..I so don't do ..tanning..ow..I'll burn. He he. I'll be inside if you need me.." Leans down kissing him softly then walks back up to the house slowly. **_

He took a sip from his glass of Pepsi as he watched her walk back into the house. He seemed to be staring at her butt a bit. He bit his bottom lip gently as he raised his glass again to take another sip. After she had gotten inside he stood up, walking toward the door. He walked in after her. "Eh, I've tanned enough. I'm probably a good color by now." His free hand was raised to take off those shades revealing those bright green eyes. He set the glasses on the counter, looking at her smiling.

_**As she gets into the house she sits on the couch crossing her legs smiling. She was unbelievably happy. Everything was just so perfect for her. She heard the door open and she smiled looking up at him. Gazing deep into his eyes. Losing herself within them as she always seemed to do. **_

He took one last sip from his glass before setting it down on the table. His feet trailed him toward the couch that she was laying on. He kneeled down next to her, kissing her on the forehead gently. "You seem very happy."

_**She blushed smiling at him. "I am.." she replied. She kissed his lips gently with a grin. "Thanks to you.." She then pulled him closer hugging him tightly.**_

He feels her arms wrap around him. He wraps his arms around her also, kissing her lips gently. He looks into her eyes. "I love you Sinister..."

_**From the moment the words left his lips her eyes teared up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It looked like he said it. He looked like he meant it. Yet she was having a hard time believing what he had said. She smiled ever so sweetly and she gazed deep into his eyes. She replied,"I Love you...Chris..".**_

He had hoped that he would hear the words from her mouth. And he did. He smiled widely, as he pressed his lips against hers again, holding the kiss there for a moment.

_**She kissed him back not wanting to let it end. A tear slid down her cheek. Never before had any man seen even a bit of weakness in her. Yet he did everyday. She let him. She trusted him. She loved him.**_

His body climbed up onto the couch, as he kept his lips pressed against hers. Keeping his eyes shut also. His hands begun to trail up and down her body, but keeping away from any bad spots, for now.

_**She had been pushed back gently on the couch yet she had no objections as she continued to kiss him back. As he touched her,it sent shivers up and down her body. She then wrapped her arms softly around his neck pulling him in closer.**_

He starts to add a bit of tongue to the kiss as it slowly slides into her mouth. He feels her pull him closer and he begins to move around her back, going down toward her butt slowly.

_**She ever so gently plays with his tongue gleefully kissing him. Her back arches a bit as he trails. As she pulls away to look into his eyes and smile,the door is blown down. She screams backing away quickly as her master and his croonies stood there at the door.**_

His eyes open up quickly as he breaks the kiss, looking at the door, which was now in pieces. He quickly climbs off of her and pulls her up and starts pushing her toward the bedroom. "Go go go!" He yells out before pushing her into the bedroom and slamming the door. He turns around to see someone standing in front of him. He quickly throws a right punch as hard as he can into the person's face, and he goes down. Chris is about to go to a different person, but feels a jolt through his body and he stops moving. He falls to the floor, as he passes out. Someone had gotten him with a stun gun.

_**Sinister shakes a bit as she is quickly pushed out of the room. She screamed back at him. "No..I'm not leaving you..I can fight too.." Yet he had shut the door in her face. She heard bodies hitting the floor so she ran out. She couldn't help it. She had to make sure Chris was ok. She flung open the door and ran out as he fell motionless to the ground. She screamed crying a bit as her master's right hand man came up from hehind her grabbing her. She fell to her knees crying,attempting to reach out for Chris to make sure he was still alive. "Wake up Chris..I'm so sorry..I love you..please!!" She had cried out as she was being dragged away. They took her out and slammed her into the back of a trunk.She curled into a ball as she cried. "I knew it was too good to be true..or atleast..too good to last.." All the screaming and crying quickly stressed her beyond. A way she hadn't felt in a very long time. She quickly passed out in the trunk of the speeding car as Chris was left behind.**_

About a half hour later, Chris woke up to Mike's voice. "Chris! Chris! Wake up man!" Chris's eyes slowly opened up. "Ooohhh... What the hell happ..." He stopped in mid sentence and looked around quickly. "Sin! Sin!!" Mike looked confused. "What happened here?" Chris looked at Mike. "They took her! The bastards took her!" He quickly stood up and sprinted into his room, grabbing a somewhat long safe from underneath the bed. He pulled it out and layed it on top of the bed. He turned the knob on the padlock to the combonation to unlock it. He pulled the lock off and opened up the lid of the safe, looking at the various weapons in their holsters and sheaths. He quickly grabbed a shirt from off of the floor, and quickly put it on. He then strapped on two different weapons after putting pants on also. A simple 9mm handgun in a shoulder holster with two extra mags, and an 11" combat knife in a sheath strapped to his right lower leg, which was covered by the pants. He slammed the safe shut and put the lock back on, leaving it on the bed. He quickly put on a jacket to cover up the gun. He attempted to move out of the house but was stopped by Mike. "Whoa whoa whoa! Where are you goi--" He was interrupted by Chris's right hand, and soon Mike was on the ground, unconcious. He quickly moved to his car and opened up the door, got in, and shut the door. He started the car up and peeled out of the driveway, on the search for Sin. "Don't worry, Sin... I'm coming.. Stay strong.."

_**The car came to a hault.Her master reattached her collar and chain. He then yanked on it pulling her out of the trunk. Landing hard on all fours,sinister's hands and knees quickly got torn up by the rocks and concrete. She couldn't stop crying. She had been so very strong before. She could stop the tears and be cocky and spit in his face yet. She was now weak. No longer could she stand up for herself. This was a problem. She refused to listen to him though and he dragged her back into his old house. He then pushed her through the door as she cowered he kicked her. She fell back hitting her head on the edge of a wall and she quickly passed out. When she had awakened, she was swinging. Her arms were chained up over her head, her legs were chained together. His right hand man sat upon the now horizontal punching bag that laid on the floor. She had taken it's place. Her master came at her punching her non stop. Left,right,left, right,left,right,scream. Yet through all of this pain she couldn't help but think of Chris. She was never religious yet she felt this a better time than any to pray. She didn't quite know what she was praying to, or whom. Yet,she knew something had to help him. "Please..who ever is listening..make sure Chris is ok..please.."**_

Chris knew where Palanca lived, and he was on his way there right now. His hands were wet on the wheel, as he had been gripping it so tight that he may rip it off. After about 15 minutes he made it to Palanca's street, and just parked on the street about a block away from the house. It was close to dark now, and Chris had been wearing dark colors. He makes his way toward the house, ready to draw either of his weapons. He waited it out a bit before actually going onto his property. It was now completely dark outside, and it seemed that Palanca didn't have any lights on the outside of his house. Or any on the streets. This would just make it easier. He moved around the house and toward the back yard, where one of the people at his house was standing right on the side of the house, facing it, with his hands down toward his crotch. Chris thought that he was just taking a piss, but when he got closer, he saw that the guy's arm was moving back and forth. He just gave a look in disgust and wrapped his right arm around his neck, and kept his left arm pointed up, as his right hand had gripped his left forearm as he flexed his arms, strangling the man. The man struggled, trying to get him off of him.He had no weapons. After he went completely limp, he slowly set him down, and checked his pulse, seeing it was slow. But that was normal for someone who was unconcious. Chris looked around and moved to the corner of the house. His head peeked around the corner to see someone walking toward the corner, calling out a name. "Larry? Larry? Hey man, this ain't funny." He then reached the corner "Where are y--" He was cut off by Chris's elbow to his throat, as he struggled and gasped for air. Chris grabbed the back of the man's head and slammed it against the wall, and just dropped him. Another unconcious. Chris looked around again. He moved around the corner and toward the back door of the house.

_**She hadn't noticed before but she looked down at her body to observe the damage. Her sight was blurred as she was dizzy. They had apparently stripped her completley naked. After an hour or so of all of the guys in the house taking swings at her,she just hung there unconcious.Her body was cut,bleeding and bruised beyond anything.The guys just sat around the house,some drinking,some sleeping and some touching her and getting themselves off.Luckily she couldn't feel them, her body had a sort of numbness to it now. She felt nothing but non stop pain. Yet still unconcious, she just hung there, her body swinging slightly back and forth. The chains had been dripping blood as they wrapped too tightly around her wrists holding her up there.**_

Chris had looked through one window to observe everyone inside, there were two people in the kitchen, which is where the door he was at would lead. And then Palanca was sitting on the couch with a Corona in his hand. Chris then slowly opened the door, and saw that one person was raiding the fridge, and another was starting to boil water for what they were about to cook. His slowly walked in as the door shut quietly behind him. He walked slowly toward the man raiding the fridge, and then he had his plan. He kicked behind him to kick the person boiling water in the back. He quickly turned around to see Chris standing there. The man quickly grabbed the pot of boiling water and threw the water at Chris. But Chris grabbed the man raiding the fridge and pulled him in front of him to take the water. The man screamed bloody murder, as Chris threw the screaming man at the one who attacked him. They both fall to the ground, one still screaming. He kicks that guy in the jaw, completely shattering it and knocking him unconcious. The second one quickly gets up and attepmts to tackle Chris. The man wraps his arms around Chris's waist, as Chris elbowed him in the spine, grabbed his waist and lifted him up. He then threw him against a wall, where he slammed his head and fell to the ground, unconcious. Palanca was then running toward him. Chris quickly drew his gun and pointed it at Palanca, screaming at the top of his lungs. "SIT THE FUCK DOWN!!!!!!" Palanca stops dead in his tracks, and slowly backs away. "On the couch! NOW!" Palanca rushes for the couch and sits down. Chris puts the gun to Palanca's head and rests his finger on the trigger. "Where is she?" He asked calmly. "Fuck you!" Chris gives a hard slap to the face to try to get him to cooperate. "Where is she?" "Go fuck yourself!" Chris punches him hard in the face, but not enough for him to knock him out. "Where is she?!" "SHE'S MINE!" Chris punches him hard in a very not so great spot for a man. Palanca screams loudly. "WHERE IS SHE?!" "AHH! AHH!! YOU'LL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE!!" Chris holsters his gun and slowly bends over to grab his knife. He grabs Palanca's kneecap and pushes the knife in, not too slow, not too fast, but enough to cause a hell of alot more pain than getting punched in the balls. Palanca screams louder than ever. "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!?!?!" "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! BASEMENT!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!" Chris steps back and gets a running start and kicks Palanca straight in the jaw, knocking him unconcious. Chris moves around the house, and down the stairs quickly to see her hanging completely naked, battered, bruised, abused. He draws his gun again and stands underneath her, as he aims up at the chain, and pulls the trigger, a loud shot ringing out and hitting the chain, breaking it. Sin started to fall, but was caught by Chris. He holstered his weapon, and kneeled down, supporting her body. He walks with her in his arms up the stairs, and outside the house, toward his car. Tears were streaming down his face, his teeth gritting and grinding, eyes redder than a cokehead from the rage, the fury, the anger. He gets her in the car and begins to drive her to the hospital.

_**Sinister awakened slightly,eyes only slit open. She looked up at him weakly coughing gently as she was layed in the car. She looked over to him and hugged him softly, with all the energy she had. He had to be an illusion yet she was ok with that. It was just great to see him again. Her eyes teared as she cried ever so gently her whimpers of pain,fogging up what little sight she had at the moment.Her body began to shake a little as something inside of her ruptured. From too many bruises she was bleeding eternally and quickly passed out again,entering a coma type state.**_

Those green eyes of his had glanced down at her as he felt her arms wrap around him. He spoke softly, but there was a tremble in his voice. "It's alright Sin. I'm here. Just hang on, I'm here." Tears started to roll slowly down his cheek. He absolutely hated seeing her like this. Palanca would pay even further, even if his boxing career was over due to a stab wound in his kneecap, a ruptured testicle, and a broken jaw. He would have killed him, but that wouldn't satisfy him enough. He needed more time to torture him even further, but he didn't have any. He glanced down at her again, seeing that she passed out. "Stay with me Sinister.. Please.. I don't want to lose you." He took his gun holster off, because he didn't want to be held up by hospital security and get sent to the police station. He needed to be with her at all times. His right arm was then wrapped around her, holding her close. "I'm here Sinister... I'm here." He finally got to the hospital, and quickly stepped out of the car, with her in his arms. He quickly ran into the lobby, it was late, so there weren't that many people there. "I need some help here! Right now! I need help!" Hospital employees started to rush over to him, one with a bed, he layed her on the bed. Doctors and nurses came out of different rooms, beginning to take her away. Chris started to move with them, but he was stopped by security. "Hold it buddy, authorized personell only." "But my--" "I said 'authorized personell only!" He gave Chris a hard push, hard enough to knock him down. Chris took a deep breath and quickly stood up. He moved quickly toward the security guard. Another security guard yelled out. "Tim! Just let him in!" The security guard who had pushed Chris had yelled back. "No! If the fucker wants to get in, he'll have to get past me first!" Chris spoke calmly. "I can do that. But I don't want to. So if you would just MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" The security guard drew his stun gun and almost stunned him, but Chris had grabbed his arms with both hands and turned around, throwing him over his shoulder about 10 feet from him. Chris quickly then moved toward him and took the stun gun from his hand. "One time is enough for me asshole!" He put the stunner to the guard's neck, and pushed the button, holding it there for a good 5 seconds, knocking him unconcious. He dropped the stunner, and looked at the other guards. He sighed heavily. "I suppose you want to take me in, huh?" "Hell no, that guy's a dick! Go on in!" He nodded. "Thanks guys!" He quickly ran through the door, catching up with Sin and the hospital staff. A doctor had spoken to him. "What's her name?" "Sinister Rose." "And what is your name?" "Christopher Sheppard." "Mr. Sheppard, can you explain to us what the hell happened to Ms. Rose here?" "I'll explain later, just please... Get her some treatment." The doctor nodded and turned to face the others. "Get her in there and start the procedure!" Chris spoke again. "I want to be there." "I'm sorry Mr. Sheppard I--" "Doctor! Please! I love that woman with all my heart... I want to be there, I want to be by her side." The doctor stood there for a few seconds before nodding. "Alright, but if a nurse or doctor needs the space you're in, then you move, understand?" "Of course." They both walked into the room, as there was then indistinct chatter among Chris, the doctors, and the nurses.

_**Sinister had been quickly hooked to the IV. Her sight drifted in and out,with a doctor pressing hard onto her chest.She heard a loud voice shouting out,"5 Compressions.." The room was spinning uncontrolably. She heard 5 or 6 different voices,she was very unsure as they were unclear. Only one voice was recognizable. She shouted out weakly. "Chris! Chris.. where are you..help me..i'm scared.."She cried as she was so confused. As she felt a sudden sting in her arm,she drifted slowly back to sleep. They had drugged her back to sleep. She was in critical condition and she wasn't gonna make it out of there alive without a surgery. The doctors rolled her gurnery up the hall,into the elevator. Once there, they went up to the operating floor. They cut into her stomach cleaning up the excess blood and stitching up the wounded areas. After 3 excruciation hours they were finally done. The nurses rolled her off into recovery as the surgeon walked to him with a soft smile. "Chris, We fixed everything we could..She's gonna be ok. You can go visit her in the Recovery room now. She was heavily drugged so she may not be awake for awhile. Sinister layed there asleep. Still pale,yet looking a bit more healthy her cheeks blushed slightly. She was slowly regaining color. She was safe. She was healing. She was gonna be ok.**_

He had been standing next to her. Tears were still rolling down his cheek. His eyes opened up as he heard her voice. He hunched over downward and slid his hand underneath hers. He held her hand. "I'm here Sin... I'm here." He watched as they had drugged her, and as she was falling back to sleep, he uttered out the three words "I love you," before she fell completely asleep. As they had wheeled her down the hall to the elevator, he was stopped by the doctors. "Sorry Mr. Sheppard. You can't come up here." "Please Doctor... I need to be by her side." "We need to perform an operation, and we can't let you on the operating floor." The other doctor spoke to him. "Mr. Sheppard, please don't make this any harder than it is already. You can wait here while we perform the operation." "But... I..." Chris's head sunk. "Alright. Just please Doctor... Do everything you can to save her... I can't stand to lose her." They both nodded as they caught separate elevators up as they had already gotten Sin into the O.R. Chris sat down in a chair on the other side of the elevators. His right hand reached down into his pants pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the house. He put the phone to his ear. Someone picked up on the other end. "Hello?" Chris spoke. "Mike? It's Chris. Look, I have to apologize... For knocking you unconcious." "No, Chris, it's alright. I can understand. You were worried about-- Sin! That reminds me! Is she OK?" "They have her in an O.R. right now, she should be fine." "That's good to know... Where did you find her?" "Palanca's." "What did you do to him?" "Well, I had to take out a few of the people partying at--" "You didn't kill them did you?!" "No, of course not! I just knocked them unconcious." "Did you have to use your gun?" "Only to get Palanca to sit down." "What did you do to him?" "Something that he'll never forget." "Alright, let me rephrase that. What's broken on him now?" "He has a broken Jaw, a stab wound in his right kneecap, and I'm positive that he has a ruptured ball." Mike was silent for a moment. "I can't imagine how that feels..." "Look, Mike, can you watch the house for a little while?" "Yeah of course, I have been for the past hour. I was only unconcious for about 15 minutes." "Great, thanks Mike." "No problem Chris." They both hung up. He waited for a good three hours before a doctor came down the elevator and told him that she was in the recovery room. He quickly stood up, and ran into the elevator. "Thank you Doctor..." He looked at the nametag. "...Stiles." He nodded. Chris took the elevator down to Recovery, and looked at certain beds, searching for her. He found her, still asleep. He quickly pulled up a chair, and sat down. He could finally rest, knowing that she was OK. He held onto her hand, as his head seemed to sink down onto the bed next to her, he slowly fell asleep, as it had been a long day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**As the girl slept silently. Images flashed through her head. She had no control of what she was now seeing. Memories and things that she didn't quite remember.She must be making them up. Things that should've been.They were getting harder to decipher. Her father sat there with his arms around her mother. They were so very happy. She missed them so very much. The fire was burning in her eyes and yet she knew it wasn't real,she could somehow feel the flames. She could feel the warth of love within the room. Suddenly the front door had been burst down and men in black suits rushed in with guns,she backed away from them. Balling up in tears,she kept her knees to her chest with her head in her lap unable to look up. She was too afraid. Screams sounded,That of her mother. Then quickly behind him her Father. Yet still without looking, someone grabbed her,carried her out side and put her in what could have been the trunk to a car. She still,could not open her eyes. From this it fades away. The memory blacked out as it were. Was it that she had falled asleep perhaps? So that there had been nothing more of the memory? Or was it that she repressed, the even more unthinkable..the most horrific that had befallen her. Now it was rearing back,everything was rewinding and she found her self in the same room. Though, without the fire, without her parents and the warmth of love that came with them. She just sat there, alone,crying. Unable to move. Blaming herself for her parents death.**_

_**The front door burst open once more she squeaked in horror. This time very much like the last,she quickly balled up and refused to open her eyes. Someone had picked her up again, yet this time. The hands caressed her. They were gentle,and soft. Quickly she could tell that it was a man by his strength and how very big his hands were. Still afraid to look at this mystery man of whom may kill her, she shook a bit,crying. Then something new happened, something she hadn't quite expected. This man, held her close with a sweet embrace, kissing her forhead. Whispering into her ear. "All will be well..I've have come to save you.." The man's voice soothed her soul. He then said. "Sinister...Open your eyes.." She still didn't want to. His voice was ever so calming though. Hard not to trust. "I love you Sinister..I'm here...Open your eyes.." With this she had no choice, she opened her eyes to find a bright light above her. Everything ever so blurry.Blinking a few times,things became a bit more clear. She saw the man that had been talking to her. "Chris.." She had uttered weakly. Taking a look around, she had awoken from a sleep. She was in a hospital room with the man she loved sitting at her side. Though she saw his lips moving, she couldn't really hear what he was saying, it was still taking awhile for all of her sences to catch up to her.**_

_**Knowing there was no use for him to talk when she couldn't understand. She raised one solitairy finger to his lips with a weakly sweet smile. He then stopped talking and got up on the bed holding her close. Now this, she could feel. This she could understand. Her head gently upon his chest. She could feel his heart beat. It was slow and melodic yet quickened. His breathe comforted her upon her neck as he kissed it. She was safe. She knew that.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Chris had opened his eyes quickly as he heard Sinister's voice. He moved away a bit to see her eyes open, and smiled with relief. "Sinister... You're awake..." He pressed his lips against her forehead lightly, kissing it. "I'm so glad that you're awake." He wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter. Not too tight, but tight enough to make his point. "I love you Sinister... And I always will.. You're going to be alright. I'm here..."

_**Unable to express herself, tears flooded her eyes as she hugged him back weakly. His arms wrapped around her was that bit of strength that she had needed. It was wild to think about how close they had become and what had started it all but she was never so greatful. As they shared this sweet moment of embrace a nurse walked in the door. A tall lady with scrawny arms and legs shuffled to the machine beside the bed. Taking out a chart, the nurse checked her stats and smiled sincerely at the affection in the room. "You may take her home..we'll need you to sign some papers and perhaps get some medications for her..but i'm sure everything will be fine." Hearing this, Sinister smiled looking up into his eyes. Anticipating the night ahead where she could comfortably lay in their bed side by side excited her. **_

He didn't even turn or look at the nurse when she walked in, but looked at her when she had spoken. His eyes widened. "Really?! I can?!" He looked at Sinister. "You think you're ready to go home?"

_**She quickly nodded smiling ever so sweetly. Where else would she want to be? **_

He took the papers from the nurse and started to sign them. The nurse then handed him some Medication and told him the dosage. "Thank you nurse." He looked at Sinister as the nurse unplugged the IV and everything. "Think you can walk? Or do you need a wheelchair?"

_**She had never like help on things so she wouldn't allow herself to wheel through the halls. Gripping the edge of the bed she pushed herself up,you could see as she cringed in her eyes. Taking her first step, then a second, she realized it wasn't that bad. She was going to be fine. Then again, after a week in the hospital she had to be. **_

:He had ahold of her as she walked, and walked her out of the hospital, to his car. He had unlocked it, and opened up the passenger side door. He guided her inside and sat her down, then put the seatbelt on her. He shut the door and walked back to the driver's side, sitting down inside and shutting the door, putting on his seatbelt. He turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot slowly, trying not to hit any bumps.:

_**Noticing the care that he took while driving couldn't help but make her smile. A wild boxer of whom speeds down and and every street possible was driving safely and securely. Even the little things she began to notice. How very much he must care for her. Leaning her head against the window, she dozed for a few minutes on the ride home.**_

They finally arrived at the house, as he pulled into the driveway slowly. He turned the car off and stepped out of the car. He shut the door and walked around to her side. He opened up her door and undid her seatbelt, guiding her out of the car and toward the house. He saw that there was a new door there, and wondered where the key was. Mike's car wasn't there. He stopped at the mailbox and reached inside, feeling a metalic object. He took it out and examined the key. He smiled and shook his head. "Mike you sneaky son of a bitch." He unlocked the door and walked inside, looking around the house, seeing that Mike had done a little cleaning. "What do you want to do first? Sleep or eat?" He looked down at her.

_**Still finding it quite difficult to speak she just looked up at him and wrapped her arms gently around his neck. It was the most amazing feeling to have a place called home and though she had appreciated it before. She now was unbelievably overwhelmed by this simple fact. The room, so warm and cozy and she lived here with the man she loved. So many thoughts clogged her mind. She was so very lucky. **_

He smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I'll take that as a sleep." He started to guide her toward the room, and pulled the covers out, and guided her into the bed. She could pull the covers up if need be. "I've been sitting next to you for about a week, so I probably reek. I'm going to get a quick shower, then I'll come to bed." :He kissed her forehead and walked slowly out of the room and across the hall into the bathroom. He left the door open so he could hear her if she needed to call him. He turned on the hot water and begun to strip his clothes off. He wasn't trying to show himself off, but he may as well have stood in the doorway of the bedroom and stripped for her. He had built himself so much better in the last few months. He felt the water and then stepped inside the shower, beginning to wash himself. After he had finished he stepped out, feeling refreshed, but tired. He walked into the room with just a towel on, and smiled at her as he walked to his side of the bed. He had pulled the covers out and taken off the towel, just dropping in into the floor. He crawled into the bed, completely naked, because he didn't really feel like putting anything else on. He was sure that she wouldn't mind that much. He then pulled the covers over him and wrapped his arms around her, falling asleep almost instantly..

_**As he walked away, she got comfortable in the bed. It wasn't hard seeing as she had been sleeping in a coarse hospital bed. Letting out a long sigh of exhaustion and relief she smiled. Turning her head to the door, her eyes widened as he stripped infront of her. She found herself licking her lips and nibbling slightly as the steam filled the room. Whimpering she pulled the covers up over her head to keep from temptation. Turning now away from the door, she heard it open. With each foot step closer her back slightly arched with anticipation. His warm body quickly swallowed her as his arms wound her gently. Her breathe now a bit deepened she was finding it hard to hide the signs that were so clear to her. Hearing him drift off, she felt a bit bad hoping not to wake him.**_

He smiled in his sleep as he wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter, his entire body pressing against her. There was even a slight, "I love you..." in his sleep. He shifted a bit, which caused him to rub against her slightly.

_**Her head now layed back upon his chest she whimpered slightly to herself. His warm breathe upon her neck as he uttered his expession of love. Closing eyes slightly she bit deeper into her bottom lip hoping to fall asleep. Just as she felt herself doze off, he pressed a bit more firmly against her. Quickly awakening her,entrancing her. Groaning slightly she attempted to pull herself away from his grasp. **_

His eyes slowly opened as she started to struggle, and he made a bit of a face. He was hoping that he wasn't hurting her. He immediately took his arms from around her and his eyes widened. "What's the matter?

_**Turing her body around to face him she smiled gently. "No..you weren't hurting me at all, i just.." she trailed off as she leaned in kissing him softly. **_

He listened intently, ready to get up and get her anything she needed. When she trailed off, he quirked a brow. When she leaned in and kissed him, his eyes widened a bit before shutting. He kissed back gently, but broke it soon after. He opened his eyes, looking her deep in the eyes. "Sin, I love you. But I don't think that we should do this. You just got out of the hospital. You don't know how much I want to, But I just don't think we should."

_**Looking down she sighed nodding in agreement. She hated the fact that he was right. Backing away and pushing the covers off of her she got up walking into doorway. Looking back at him she smiled gently. "I'm gonna go take a cold shower..i need it. Good night love.." she expressed softly. Turning once more she walked into the bathroom, stripping her clothes off and getting in the shower letting the cold water wake her up a bit. Then turning the hot water on she let out a deep sigh as it washed over her. **_

He watched as she slipped out of the bed. He nodded after she said that she was going for a cold shower. "Alright, call me in you need anything love." He watched her strip inside the bathroom, but then quickly rolled onto his side to hide 'himself'. He shut his eyes, atempting to go back to sleep.

_**owel around herself after drying her hair and body. Walking back to the room she stopped,as she was about the open the drawer to get her clothes she stopped. The noise may awake Chris and she'd feel bad. Seeing the towel he had dropped earlier,she picked it up and folded it, laying it on the dresser. Taking her towel off and doing the same she yawned slipping back into the bed. **_

As she slipped back into the bed, his eyes opened back up again. He didn't want to make it seem like she woke him up, so he just layed there. He still was a bit 'excited' and didn't want to cause anything else in the bed, so he just remained motionless. God how he wanted to just roll over and have a night with her. But he didn't think it was good for her just yet.

_**Sighing she licked her lips and closed her eyes yawning gently. Snuggling her pillow softly she slowly drifted off to sleep. **_

He finally slipped back off to sleep, his excitement still standing at attention. As long as he didn't roll and she didn't wake up, then he wouldn't have to worry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was one week after Chris had taken Sin home from the hospital. Chris had been tending to Sin the entire week, so she may already be up, and Chris was still in bed asleep.

_**As the sun was up, so was Sinister ofcourse. She stood at the stove cooking breakfast for Chris. Putting the eggs, bacon, and toast on a plate with a glass of Orange juice on the table she sighed then layed down on the couch. Turning the Tv on low she flipped through the channels with bordem before just turning it back off. Turning on some music, she laid upon her stomach flipping through a magazine.**_

In his subconcious, he could smell the cooking and hear the music. This made his eyes open slowly. He looked around the room, and then next to him to see that Sin was out of bed already. He smiled and stood up slowly. He grabbed his black bathrobe and slipped it on over... nothing. It was only the bathrobe. He walked out of the bedroom slowly and quietly, walking into the living room, seeing Sin on the couch facing away from him, and slowly and quietly walked up behind her. He bent over and kissed her on the top of the head gently, and smiled, whispering in her ear. "Morning."

_**As he had kissed her forhead, she smiled turning over placing the magazine to the side. Looking up at him, she stretched her arms out to him signalling to give her a hug. "Good morning indeed.." She giggled. **_

He smiled as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. "I smell breakfast. Why don't you have some with me?" He smiled.

_**Nodding she got up slowly and made her way to the table sitting in the chair beside him. **_

He sat down in the chair next to her, and begun to eat. He slid the place of bacon over to her. "Unless you don't want any of this.. I can cook you something."

_**She shook her head smiling. "I'm not hungry hun.." she giggled. **_

He laughed. "Yeah, well I'm starved. Not just for food either." He grinned as he put some egg in his mouth, then looking over at her.

_**Squeaking she looked down blushing slightly. She hadn't been expecting him to say that. She was thrilled.**_

"And I bet you are too." He smiled as he placed a hand on her knee, while taking in another piece of egg.

_**The touch of his warm hand sent shivers quickly up her spine. Back arching a bit she whimpered nibbling on her bottom lip. **_

He smiled again, as his hand started to move up her leg, and he finished off the eggs. "We need to make up lost time." He laughed a bit as he looked over at her.

_**Breathe quickly deepened, her jaw dropped licking her lips softly. **_

He leaned over toward her, and kissed her neck gently, his warm breath running on her neck.

_**Whimpering slightly she stood up,sitting on his lap. Wrapping her arms gently around his neck and legs around his waist she smiled kissing him softly. **_

He smiled as she sat on his lap. As her arms and legs wrapped around him. He exhaled deeply and loosened the knot on his bathrobe. He didn't undo it completely, but just loosened it. He kissed her back gently, wrapping his arms around her.

_**She felt the robe loosen, with this, she slid her fingers up his chest and as she got to his neck, her hands parted slipping off his robe. She pulled slowly away from the kiss to look him up and down. She giggled, blushing slightly. It had been awhile and this caused her to be a bit shy.**_

As the robe was slipped off of his body, he moved his arms away from her and tossed it to the side. His arms were then immediately wrapped around her, his hands sliding down her back and to her butt, and carressed it gently. He smiled when she blushed, and whispered into her ear once more. "There's no need to be shy or embarrassed."

_**Her back slightly arched as his hands moved down to her ass. She smiled nervously yet followed her urge. She leaned in kissing gently down his neck**__**. **_

His head had tilted to the side for her to easily kiss his neck. He moved his hands away from her ass and to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up slowly and taking it off of her.

_**The passion in the air was now stronger than ever before. Backing away from his neck she smiled, looking deep into his eyes.She lifted her arms above her head allowing him to remove her shirt. **__  
_

He stared right back into her eyes. A look of love, passion was on his face. He then pressed his lips against hers once more, eyes shutting. His arms wrapped around her once again, and moved down toward her pants.

_**Kissing him back ever so softly, her lips curled into a smile as she continued to kiss him. From his lips to his ear lobe, she began kissing it passionatley.**__  
_  
He then realized that he probably wouldn't get her pants off when she was sitting on him, he wrapped both of her legs around his waist. He then put his arms back around her and stood up, breaking the kiss for a moment to utter his words. "Where to, love?" After he was done speaking he pressed his lips back against hers.

_**Breaking away from his ear and holding onto him a bit tighter as she didn't want to be dropped she smiled again as he kissed her. "To y..our bed..", She uttered.  
**_

A smile formed as he kissed her again, and started to slowly walk them to their room. After they had gotten there, he uttered again. "Top or bottom?" Another smile formed into the kiss.

_**Giggling as she kissed him back she broke away to lick his lips playfully. "Surprise me.." She smiled.**_

He leaned over to lay her down, but then quickly turned and fell to the bed, her on top of him. "Surprised?" He kissed her neck gently.

She giggled,**"very".** She looked down upon him with a sweet,sincere smile. Standing up she whispered.**"Sorry, i think you'd want these off..."** She unbottoned her pants,unzipping them, she pushed them off, kicking them to the floor. Returning to her position ontop of him she laughed lightly.**"Hi.."**

He watched as she stripped her pants off, and as he layed there, part of him started to stand up. He smiled as she moved back on top of him and wrapped his arms around her. "Hi. You know that you're a very beautiful person, right?

As the words escaped his perfectly shaped lips she smiled blushing slightly. "..Whether that is true or not, i'm greatful to be yours." She giggled.

He smiled once more, kissing her neck and whispering into her ear. "It is very true."

"Mmm.." her eyes closed as he kissed her neck. His words sent shivers down her spine.

His eyes shut as he licked up her neck and to her lips gently, his hands moving down her back once again. His fingertips brushed ever so gently down and to her ass. 

She returned the kiss sweetly. His touch so foreign now that each finger tip forced a moan from her lips.

That part of him was standing straight up now. Long, hard, and ready to go when she was. He kissed her with more passion, more love... more tongue.

The fact that he was poking at her, only furthered her excitment. Returning each of his kisses, she pulled away standing once more, slipping off her thong and throwing it to her pants on the floor, sitting down a bit slower now she let him penetrate her. She had held onto his shoulders tightly as her eyes closed,her head fell back and a moan like no other pushed it's way out. 

He watched as she took off her thong, and just stared, mouth half open, mesmorized by her. He watched as she slowly sat down on top of him, feeling the walls of her closing around him as his head hit the pillow, his eyes shut tightly, a moan escaping from his mouth. 

Her body shuddered as she began to slowly grind into him in Ecstacy. She then leaned down, licking his lips with passion as her breathe deepened moaning gently. She began kissing him repeatedly,slowly,sensually. "I love you.." She expressed breathelessly. 

Another moan escaped his lips before she began kissing him again. He kissed back with more passion, and spoke back in mid-kiss. "I love you too." His arms wrapped around her once again, pulling her closer to him, close enough that their chests were brushing against each other.

Feeling his body against her own only furthered her enjoyment.His words,like water to a person trapped in a desert. Her moans grew longer and more drawn out as she began to speed up just a bit. Deeper and deeper he roamed. 

He felt himself go deeper inside of her, as he let out a louder moan, which wasn't something he would normally do. He pulled her even closer to him, their bodies pressing more up against each other

She felt her excitment rising, faster. Faster than normal, she couldn't hold her release much longer. She knew this. She moaned louder and louder until finally she looked him dead in his eyes,lovingly. Signalling him of her release. 

His eyes stared right back into hers as she looked at him. He could feel her releasing and knew that he was about to also. He gave another moan, trying to keeping himself together until she was ready.

Holding onto him tightly she began to slow down as her moans turned into silent screams as she came. Her eyes had squeezed shut,her back arched and she dug her nails ever so gently into his chest.

He gave one last loud moan as he came also. He hadn't done anything for the longest time, so he had a very large load shoot into her. His breath had been very heavy, despite that he really just layed there. The entire thing had his heart racing, which meant his breathing would increase. He whispered into her ear. "I love you Sinister Rose."

She smiled,tiredly. She felt like collapsing as she slowly caught her breathe. Laying back down,flat on him she whimpered weakly.Still breathing heavily,her head against his chest gently. She could hear his heart beating,when he whispered in her ear. The words only enticed her. Her eyes teared slightly,turning her head she kissed his chest softly. Then laying it back down she smiled. **"I love you chris.."** Soon after words, she fell asleep.

He rested a hand on her head, and one on her back. He stroked her hair gently, eyes shutting and soon falling asleep with her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
**

It was a few weeks after that passionate night in bed. Chris had been in the bathroom, door shut, but unlocked, with the water running in the shower. He had just stepped in to take a shower, and begun washing off that tanned, well-sculpted, athletic body.

Sinister was sitting on the edge of the bed,looking at the little themometer shaped tube in her hand. No words, no numbers, just a blue cross that meant as the box read. She was pregnant. She was quite shaken up about it all. She was happy but she was afraid. Chris may not want to have children, especially with her. Was she a mother type? She bit into her bottom lip whimpering. She couldn't tell him yet, she just couldn't do it. Though the signs were obvious to her all along, it was probably because she could feel it. He probably hadn't noticed the little changes. No one usually did. Yet, because she had spent so much of her life with just herself, she knew exactly what was going on, with or without the test. She was panicking and rethinking everything that has happened in the past few months up until now. She never would have guessed she'd be in this position. Throwing the test to the corner, she balled up on the bed, unable to make up her mind. There, she fell asleep. Distraught.

Chris had turned off the water as he finished with his shower. He stepped out, grabbing a towel. He dried himself off, and then wrapped it around his waist. He walked to their room and saw that she was asleep. He gave a bit of a face, wondering why. When he went into the bathroom, she was awake. He didn't see the test in the corner, but he moved to her side of the bed and ran his hand along her forehead. "Sin... Are you feeling alright?" 

Awakened by his words, she looked up at him. She nodded reassuringly. **"I'm quite fine love, i can assure you."** She smile weakly,forcing it the best she could. **"have a nice shower?"** She asked. Quickly changing the subject.

He gave a bit of a face, and kissed her forehead, smiling. "I did. How come you're in bed when you just got up?"

Seeing as it was so difficult to lie to him, she just got up. "Oh, i was just bored, waiting on you to get out I suppose." she sighed. Stumbling a bit as she stood up, she quickly gained composure. Making her way into the kitchen she smiled,"May I get you anything?" She held onto the counter to keep her standing straight and strong.

As she stood up, he watched her walk away, and before he walked out the door, something white caught his eye. He made a double take and spotted the pregnancy test on the ground. He quickly picked it up and looked at it, seeing the blue cross. He slowly lowered the test and looked at her, seeing she was still walking away. He put it up against his arm, hiding it from her sight as he walked into the kitchen. He spoke as she asked to get him somthing. "Sure, you can get me something, something that isn't a lie."

Weakly, she looked up at him confused. "What are you talking about?" As she hit yet another dizzy spell,she fell back.

His eyes widened as she fell backwards, and with those quick reflexes of his, he leapt forward and threw his arms around her, catching her from falling to the ground. "Sin! Sin... Are you alright?"

Opening her eyes slowly,blinking them once or twice she nodded,attempting to stand completely on her own again. "I'm fine, just slipped on something." Gripping his arms still trying to get up, she whimpered. Due to dizziness from the pregnancy she gave up, and soon gave in. She closed her eyes  
biting into her bottom lip,"I'm pregnant.." she sighed. 

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as she told him the truth. "I know, Sin... I found the test." He looked her dead in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me Sin...? I love you and I will stay by you until the day I die.

She could no longer look him in the eyes, she looked down as her tears began to flood the floor. "I'm sorry, i just, I didn't meant to get pregnant, i'm so sorry.."

He cradled her in his arms. "I know Sinister... I know. But... This is completely up to you... Either we can have this baby, or we can... get it taken care of... It's entirely up to you..." He rubbed some tears from her eyes, and held her close to him, he felt her slightly cold skin on his warm chest. 

Her body shivered as she cried. She stuttered,"W..we..we can have it..?". She asked in a slightly more joyful tone.

A smile spread across his face. "Of course we can." He kissed the top of her head. "Please stop crying, Sin. I hate seeing you like this."

Wrapping her arms around his neck and digging her face into his chest her tears slowly began to stop. "Thank you so much, i thought you wouldn't want it..and..and..I'm so sorry.." she whimpered. She sniffled,wiping her eyes on her own shirt before looking up into his eyes. "thank you.." she smiled. 

His eyes shut, his arms wrapped around her, he whispered into her ear. "You should probably go to bed. I can see how stressed you've been with this. Would you like to?"

Warmed by this she smiles nodding. "Yes please.." she said as she laid her hand in his. 

He smiled, as he put a hand underneath her legs, and one behind her back and picked her up with ease. He walked her to their room and layed her on the bed, and kissed her forehead gently. He crawled in next to her, his arm wrapping around her waist, and his body up against hers, but not in a suggestive way, just a way to comfort her. He still had nothing but a towel on, but he didn't want to get up now. 

Laying in his arms, she laid her head back against his chest gently, nearly instantly falling asleep.

His eyes shut slowly, his fingers stroking the top of her head gently as he slowly fell asleep.

A few hours later, she opened her eyes slightly to find herself still within his arms. She smiled kissing his chest gently. She was ever so lucky to have him 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Chris was in his training room, in just his black shorts, and a pair of shoes of course. He was throwing punches at the bag, sweat rolling down his face, his body, and the tips of his hair. He threw an especially hard punch, and all of a sudden, there was a loud clank, and the bag quickly hit the ground. Chris just stared for a minute until the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, unconcious. The chain had hit his head and knocked him out.

Sinister laid on the couch attempting to cradle her baby by holding her stomach gently. She reached out inches in front of her, grasping the glass of milk taking it, she took a nice long drink. Reaching back out to place it upon the table she heard a loud noise. She jumped causing the glass to fall and break. She sighed, grabbing the broken glass, and mopping up the mess quickly. Making her way as fast as possible back to the weight room, she searched for the noise. Down the hallway she yelled out for Chris. Once there, she saw him on the floor and the slight gash in his head. She hurried, kneeling at his side. Taking his head in her lap, she leaned down, kissing his head gently. Ripping her shirt off, she bandaged the slight wound and blew cool air upon his face. Leaning down once more she kissed him gently stroking his hair softly."Wake up baby.." She whispered into his ear lovingly.

His eyes started to flutter a bit before slowly opening, his vision blurred, and his speech slow and a bit slurred. "Sin-- Sinister. Wha-- What happened?" His hand reached for his head, as it was pounding it seemed to him. "Ooohhh... Damnit... My head..." The cool air in his face felt nice. "I-- the bag... It broke off of the ceiling."

As she knew he was going to be ok. She smiled, leaning down kissing him once more to quiet him. Pulling away she nodded, pressing a gentle finger to his lips. "Shh, i know love, it's ok..you're going to be ok.." she smiled.

His eyes shut gently when she put her finger on his lips. But spoke a bit through them. "I think... I-- I need to go lay down for a while." But of course, he would need help getting up after he was just hit with a big chain.

She smiled, nodding in agreement. "i'll help you up". She stood, balancing herself,reaching out her arms to him. "now, attempt to pull yourself up,smiled.

His arms reached out, and grabbed hers, and he slowly started to pull himself up. After he got to his feet he stumbled a bit before regaining his balence somewhat. He started to walk slowly with her to the room, trying to take off his handwraps as they walked.

She held him up the best she could. After all, being pregnant, she didn't have much stregnth after cleaning the house up and cooking dinner. As they neared their bedroom, she reached her arm out to open the door. Turning the knob and pushing in they made their way into the room. She walked him over to the bed, laying him down. Slightly stifled, she took a deep breath in, then letting out a long sigh, covering him up. "You need to rest, no more training for awhile either. It's getting to extreme, you're hurting yourself.." she sighed.

Just as they had gotten into the room, Chris had just gotten his second handwrap off. He layed down on the bed, and slipped off his shoes. His eyes were still shut. "Thank you... Sin..." He smiled when she covered him he smiled and fell asleep almost instantly.

She smiled seetly, leaning down, kissing his forhead ever so gently. "No problem Chris.." She smiled. Making her way slowly back into the living room, she noticed a box of chocolates on the table in the kitchen. She hadn't remembered it being there before but , her cravings were clouding her judgment on the matter. She walked up to the table, then enjoying one of the chocolate treats. Suddenly her vision began to blur and she felt very dizzy. Falling back, she passed out on the ground. That's when "they" ran in.

Being asleep, or more or less unconcious from a wound on his head from a chain, wouldn't stop his ears from picking up multiple bootsteps near his door. His eyes opened slightly and he looked at the door. It was slowly being pushed open. He quickly shut his eyes, and listened to the slow bootsteps approaching him. The bootsteps stopped. Soon after they had stopped, he heard a click. He opened his eyes quickly to see a large cylindrical object in his face. His left hand quickly slapped an arm away from him and his left leg had been launched into the back of a left knee. The man fell backward, and Chris had sprung out of the bed and on top of him, forcing his right forearm into his throat, holding it there until the man stopped moving. He then looked at the ground and saw the handgun with a sound suppressor (a silencer ). He quickly grabbed it and began walking slowly back out of his room. He looked both ways down his hallway, and started to make his way toward the kitchen. He raised the gun up in the air, both hands gripping it, with his left arm bent slightly. He peeked around into the kitchen. He looked out the window to see the large black van. "No..." He saw that the two people standing outside the van were getting impatient. One of them drew his weapon and started to walk back toward the house. He quickly moved to the door and stood to the side of it, where he wouldn't be seen if the door opened. And sure enough, it did open. When the man walked inside, Chris raised his weapon and aimed it at the back of his head. "You move, you die, you understand me?" The man stopped moving, and slowly put his hands up. "Put your weapon on the counter." Sure enough, he did. "Call your friend in here and get on the ground." The man called out a bit loud. "Simon!" Then he proceeded to lay down on the ground. Soon the other person walked in, and as soon as he saw his friend on the ground, he turned and tried to raise his weapon. Chris was too quick for him though, and the gun was smacked out of his hand, Chris's leg was

wrapped around his and he was pushed down onto his friend, they collided heads, and were unconcious. But, Chris had been hit in the back of the head again, and was unconcious, again. He did hear a name in his subconcious. 'Harry Powell' Someone who he had fought before. But it may have been a previous owner. He knew where he lived, and as soon as he woke up, he looked around, the gun that he had taken was missing, the guys that he had knocked out were gone, and so was the guy that he had knocked out in his room. He quickly threw on a black T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He armed himself just as he did the last time, with a handgun, a knife, a phone, and his keys. He walked outside quickly and into his car. That son of a bitch Powell was going to pay, no matter what. He quickly sped off down the street to go 5 miles to Powell's house.

Of course Chris knew where he was going. He parked about a block away from the house. His normally tanned face was red with rage. His lights were already off, and he was wearing all black during the night. He grabbed his handgun from its holster and checked the ammo inside of it, keeping the safety off, but his finger away from the trigger. After holstering it, he stepped out of his car, and shut the door quietly, locking the door with the remote. He then started to move quickly toward the designated house.

After finally reaching it, he stood across the street behind some hedge bushes in the yard across the street, surveying the area, how many guards there were, what they were armed with, and what he would need to do. It would take careful planning to keep himself, and more importantly, Sinister alive.

_**Awakening with a stabbing migraine, inside her head she groaned slowly opening her eyes. Looking around, she couldn't see much, image still a bit blurred from a mixture of tears and sleep. Suddenly, reality struck once she felt that ever so familiar cold metal, grinding into the skin of her wrists as she hung. One after another, guy after guy, came up punching their big fists deep into her stomach. Of course it wasn't long after that, she was hanging there, bloody,bruised and crying. Screaming for Mercy of her unborn child. They showed no second thought, in any case the punches came harder once they found out. She screamed and shook in pain. Feeling the life inside, fade and bleed out down her bare legs. It wasn't until this second she looked down to see she was naked again. What was going to happen next, she didn't know, but these guys had to die, for killing her baby. **_

He finally decided it was time to make his move. After quickly moving across the street, There was a guard standing with his back toward him near the sidewalk, and another walking toward the house. He had already slipped on a pair of leather gloves. After the first incident, he decided it was best to cover his tracks.if it ever happened again. He quickly grabbed the one closest to him and wrapped his arms around him, his left forearm pressing very hard against his adam's apple, and his right arm attempting to keep the guards arms down, The guard put up too much of a struggle, and Chris threw a quick knee in between the guard's legs and slowly brought him down to the ground after he was unconcious. He then quickly but silently ran up to the guard moving toward the house. He did the same incapacitation tactic to the guard as he did with the last one. Just as he was setting the guard down, the door on his right opened and Chris quickly drew his handgun and raised it to the door, seeing another person there.The guard seemed like he was going to reach for his gun, and he spoke loud enough for him to hear, but nobody else. "You move, you die, you understand me? Walk outside and move away from the door, and turn around." The guard slowly moved, and sidestepped to his right to keep out of sight from the door. "Where is Powell?" There was no answer from the guard. "I don't want to ask you again... Where is Powell?" the guard spoke with a slight nervous stutter in his voice. "He's downstairs, with your slut of a girlfriend." Chris grunted slightly and moved his left hand to the back on the guard's head and slammed it into the brick wall, knocking his unconcious. "You were a big help." Chris then moved to the door, and looked inside, there was nobody, but he could hear laughter, a woman screaming, and clanking of metal downstairs. He moved quickly to the stairs and moved slowly down them, hoping that none of them would creak. Fortunately none of them did, and as soon as his foot hit the cement floor, he spotted Sin chained up, Powell standing in front of her, and two other people. Chris, out of anger and fear for her life, let out a primal scream and kicked Powell in the back of his knee, knocking him to the ground, then the two guards raised their weapons, about to shoot, when Chris raised his weapon faster and shot one of them twice in the chest, then moved to the other and shot him dead center of the forehead. Chris then quickly ran and kicked Powell in the chest as he was trying to get back up, and shot twice. Once in each kneecap. Powell screamed out in pain, until Chris kicked him in the jaw, seeing a few teeth fly out and roll across the floor. "Shut the fuck up!" Powell was unconcious, and bleeding. He looked up at Sin, his eyes filled with tears. He then quickly ran to her, his arms around her. "Sinister... Baby... I'm here. You're gonna be fine..." His voice was hoarse, and a bit stuttering as tears rolled down his cheeks. He immediately wiped them away. What he did seemed so strange, but he let go of her, and picked up the bullet casings that he had shot, and stuffed them in his pocket. He then unchained her, slowly bringing her down. "I'm gonna get you to a hospital..." He picked her up, and brought her back upstairs, and out the door he went, down the street, and to his car. He put her in the passenger seat of the car, and then back to the driver's side he went. After he was in and buckled, he slowly brought her down across the center of the car, and put her head in his lap, and immediately started to drive toward the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter19**

Chris had been in bed, along with Sin of course. It was at least 1 AM, but he just couldn't fall asleep. It was already about a day or two after Sin had been released from the hospital. He had been naked, but nothing would happen between the two of them. The both of them had been in grief and sorrow since the say she was kidnapped, because they would no longer be expecting a baby. He had his arms wrapped around her, trying to comfort her as best as he could, but that was hard enough when he could hardly hold himself back from letting the tears roll down his face and soaking the bed. 

_Sin stared at the foot of the bed. Everything blurred by the tears that had stained her eyes for the past few days. She knew this was her life. Nothing good could happen, without it crashing down. She was so worried they would attack again. Chris didn't deserve this life. She continued to contemplate, the things that wouldn't leave her mind for days. Should she just leave and never look back. Let him be safe from the horror. Though, she knew eventually they'd get her again, she might as well turn herself in  
so that she could bargain Chris' safety. Biting deep into her lip, she stopped herself from crying once more. The urge plagued her 24 hours a day. She gave in most of the time but not now, while she was in his arms. She needed to be as ok as she could be. So that he wouldn't break down. He'd given her everything. Now she had to leave him, to keep him safe. It would kill her forever, but she didn't deserve him any how. She laid there, silent. Now just thinking of an escape. _

There's no way that Chris would let her go when he was concious. He'd have to be asleep, or she would have to knock him out. He closed his eyes in an attempt to fall sleep, with his arms wrapped around her, Amazingly, after a few minutes, he was out.. 

_Once he was asleep, she got up ever so gently trying not to wake him. Getting dressed quickly she grabbed her collar from the closet. She would need this again. Sighing, she stood at his side, kissing his forhead gently,followed by his lips as softly as she could. As she slowly pulled away her lips trembled,quivering.Tears now streaming from her eyes, she walked into the living room. Writing a long letter she laid it upon the kitchen counter before leaving. The letter read. "Dear Chris, I love you with all  
of my heart. You're the most amazing person i've ever had the privilege of knowing, let alone giving my heart to. I'm sorry, i must do this. You deserve so much more than me. I'm pathetic and only cause you trouble in life. I lost our child, and i know you'll never think of me the same. I'm sorry that this is happening, but you'll understand in due time. When you're happy in life, without this drama. This is too long already, i have to go before you awake, so i love you chris. I'm sorry." _

At about 3 AM, Chris awoke, and realized that she wasn't in bed. Little did he know, she was long gone. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, and he walked out of the room and checked around likely spots, bathroom, other bedrooms, nothing. She was nowhere to be found. "Sin?! Where are you?" Finally he realized that there was a note on the table, but he couldn't read it in the dark and he turned on the lights and looked at the note. As he read it, his eyes widened, and even more tears started to flow down his cheeks and onto the floor. He dropped the notebook that the note was written on on the floor and just took a few steps backwards. "No... No.. this can't be happening...This... can't... be... happening." He dropped to his knees and tilted his head backwards, his mouth opening up and a scream of rage and sorrow echoing out through an open window and out into the dark night. With that... Chris fell to the side, finally breaking down and weeping loudly... He stayed in that same spot for the rest of the night...

Sinister walked slowly through the streets. The night was like a blanket over the sky. She had no where to go. Everything was still new to her.Her eyes, sticky dry with tears. It was too late for people to be up, and the city wasn't that big. The lights, were no where in sight. She was captured by pure darkness. Suddenly, the echoing of her footsteps behind her grew louder. This is when she realized, she wasn't alone. Following her was a man. A horrible man she had come across before, the apprentice as it were. She began to run, her feet thumped upon the ground. He ran after her, tackeling her to the ground, her face smashed into the concrete, she cried out. Suddenly, something shot into her back. A needle, she became uncomfortably relaxed. She stopped fighting back. Everything grew black. She was gone.

The next morning, Chris had been laying in his bed, his eyes open staring at the open space in his bed. Why... Why would she leave... He was fully clothed. And he just layed there. After a few minutes, it he heard bangs at the door, followed by a bunch of rings at the doorbell. Chris just yelled out. "Go away!!" More bangs. "I said go the hell away!" More bangs. "God damnit! I said go the fuck away!" He then heard a voice. "Chris!! I found Sin!!" Chris's eyes widened, and he jumped out of his bed and sprinted to the door, barely stopping and turning the knob and opening it. "Where is she?!" Mike stood there, holding out a newspaper. Chris snatched the newspaper and looked at the image, It was Max. He knew who it was, he took him down at Palanca's house. He looked at another Image and saw a picture of a cage with a woman inside of it. It was Sin. He skimmed the article and saw that it was a tournament, starting that Saturday. It was Wednesday. "Mike... I need your help." "I'm here for you Chris.. But you need to start training now.." "Let's do it.then." Chris hurried into his room to change into his workout clothes to start training. 

Sinister awoke to find herself back in the iron bars of a cage. Hung high above yet another area she sighed. It was back to life, as usual. She should have never believed she could live a normal life. She didn't deserve it, she was no better than a slave and she never would be. She looked to the chain that was connected to the collar on her neck and it all hit really hard. This was life from here on out, she hadn't missed it. She was too tired to cry, she didn't have the energy. Looking around, she saw tall guys in black sitting at tables giving the participants numbers. She recognized a few of the men signing up, many were previous owners. Had they known she would be a prize? Whatever was going on, she didn't like it. She wished with everything, she could be back in Chris' arms. She loved him ever so much. Yet inevitably, she knew she had made the right decision. She caused him too much drama. Drama, Chris didn't need and certainly didn't deserve. Though, she knew without him, she'd never be the same again.

Pounding, clanking, heavy breathing, sweat pouring from the body and face dripping down onto the floor and clothing. All of these are the components to Chris's boxing training. He had been punching at the punching bag that was now bolted and chained properly. Mike had yelled out "Time!" Chris stopped punching but still breathed heavily. He then looked over at Mike. Mike spoke again. "That's enough for today. Chris." "No!" Chris shouted in protest. "I have to be strong enough to take on every single one of those bastards! You know as well as I do that if any of them get ahold of her, then I lose the love of my life and she could possibly lose her life!" Mike yelled back. "I'm well aware of that Chris! But if you keep going the way you are now you won't have any strength left in any of your body to last you through the first fight. You probably won't even have the energy for the blood to circulate to get a boner if you needed it!" Chris just stood there. "You need to rest Chris," Mike continued. "If you don't then you will lose her forever." Chris finally sighed heavily. "You're right Mike... I think I'm goiong to get a shower then try to get some sleep. I want you to stay here tonight." Mike nodded. "I planned on it." Chris then moved out of his training room and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He stripped himself down and turned the water on, then stepped in and stood there as the warm water beaded down on his skin and face. He stood there, his arm stretched out forward and his hand planted against the wall. He was hunched over a bit, and he looked down. His eyes started to redden, and among the water running down his face, there were tears also flowing... 


End file.
